Chico Mermelada
by Marianne R
Summary: Vivir en el mismo techo donde tus padres separados y sus repectivas parejas viven no es tan malo. Y menos cuando Edward Cullen, tu hermanastro, está ahí para enamorarte y hacerte la vida de cuadritos; Adaptación de anime "Marmalade Boy" ED&B J&A OOC
1. ¿Intercambio de parejas? ¡Están locos!

Introducción: Intercambio de parejas?…Están Locos!!

Era un nuevo año…

Y a pesar de que esto suponía una nueva etapa para todos mis compañeros de clase y para mí…Yo no esperaba realmente mucho, la verdad no esperaba absolutamente nada. Solo la misma rutina de siempre, los mismos días, las mismas actividades y los mismos lugares. Todo normal, todo tranquilo… ¡Aburrido!, Convencional, si… a veces me llegaba a desesperar tanta normalidad….

Ingresar a 3º semestre de preparatoria no suponía para mi cambio alguno (o al menos eso era lo que yo creía ¬¬ ) asistiría a clases, tomaría apuntes, haría tareas, ingresaría al club de futbol soccer del instituto, conviviría con Alice y mis demás amigas, realizaría mis deberes hogareños y… por supuesto, volvería a ser un total desastre en la materia de trigonometría. Lo mismo que sería siempre, lo que nunca iba a cambiar………A veces, me preguntaba, y que patética llegaba a sentirme; El que, si es que alguna vez, alguien, de casualidad… podría llegar a cambiar tanta monotonía.

¡Ridículo!, siempre me propinaba un golpe en la cabeza una vez que volvía a pensarlo. El amor, cabe recalcar… en estos momentos era un termino secundario para mì… (O eso era lo que pensaba ¬¬). No encontraba momento para pensar en el y hay veces que simplemente pasaba desapercibido ante mis ojos… Llámenme amargada si quieren….pero era la pura verdad. No estaba en lo mínimo preocupada por conseguir pareja para los bailes de la escuela, ligar al primer chico guapo que se pasaba por mi camino ni tampoco me molestaba en mirar con terrible melancolía a las parejas besándose en la calles… ¡Bah, amor..! ¿Quién lo necesita.

Así que, resignada y, mediamente feliz… comencé un año más de loe sería una aburrida y fuera de lo común rutina de una adolescente de 17 años…. Nada sorpréndete. Todo era la normalidad y la calma.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Nos vamos a divorciar! —exclamaron los dos de manera emocionada. ¡SI!, tal como lo escucharon. He dicho "Emocionada"; Mis Padres gritaron esas palabras con una descarada y alegre sonrisa pintada en cada uno de sus rostros durante la cena del jueves. Me llamaron desde antes pretextando tener una gran noticia para mí… "Gran Noticia" no era exactamente el termino que yo le dí al escucharla ese día… Mi reacción después de su declaración fue suficiente para hacerles entender como la tomé; escupí el jugo de frutas y, literalmente por supuesto, me caí de la silla del comedor

—¡¿Quuee…que!? —articulé con dificultad mientras me incorporaba una vez mas, retomando el asiento en la mesa. Las palabras me salieron gangosas e inentendibles de la boca. Tal vez por la asquerosidad que a penas había hecho gracias a la sorpresa. O tal vez por la misma sorpresa.

—Como lo has escuchado, Bella—dijo mi padre, aun con esa sonrisa tan fuera de lugar en este momento—Tu Madre y yo no hemos vuelto a enamorar.

—¡Que!, pero…¿¡Cómo!?, ¿¡Cuando!? —Exclamé yo, propinándole un golpe a la mesa y parándome de la silla ferozmente—¡¿Es que se han vuelto locos!?, ¡No entiendo!. ¡pero si Hace 3 semanas se amaban con locura!, Pero, ¡si se fueron a Hawaii ustedes solos!

Y era así. Nunca conocí a una pareja tan enamorada como la que formaban mis padres. Carlisle y Renée Swan. Siempre eran cariñosos el uno con el otro, se regalaban cosas constantemente, se decían lo mucho que se amaban y salían de vacaciones al extrajera solos una vez al año, como si tuvieran una luna de miel anual…. Para mi eran el mero reflejo del amor incondicional entre una pareja matrimonial….No había matrimonio más unido que el de ellos. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado hoy? , ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?.

—Bueno, fue justo en el viaje a Hawaii—habló Renée en tono cariñoso. Otra acto también bastante fuera de lugar en estas circunstancias—Conocimos a otra pareja de nuestra misma edad hospedándose en el mismo hotel que nosotros.

¿Qué?

—Los Cullen son unas personas increíbles—continuó Carlisle de forma exageradamente melosa—Nos fuimos conociendo unos a otros y, conforme más convivíamos, más nos dábamos cuenta de que los cuatro estábamos cambiando. No pudimos evitarlo y finalmente nos enamoramos.

Ok, Bien… esto ya estaba sobrepasando el limite de lo ridículo; Que se fueran de viaje y conocieran otra gente, bien…eso pasa, que se interesaran entre si y se hicieran buenos amigos, muy bien… lo tolero. Que tal vez, se haya encendido una pequeña chispa de interés entre parejas, puedo llegar a comprenderlo. Pero…¿¡Por el amor de Dios!?....¿¡Que en un lapso de a penas una escasa semana, Tiren a la basura casi 18 años de matrimonio e intercambien tan fríamente las parejas!? ¿¡Han perdido por completo el juicio!? Siempre consideré a mis padres un poco… excéntricos. Pero esto definitivamente, era el colmo de los colmos.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! —vociferé no menos molesta de lo que estaba interiormente.

Era una escena completamente fuera de lugar; me frustraba y desesperaba; la grata tranquilidad y alegría con que ellos estaban sobrellevando toda esta tontería. Yo era la única histérica en el comedor; y eso solo me trastornaba más. ¿Era caso la única persona cabal en esta familia?....

—Bella…—habló mi Madre, aun con la calma grabada en su rostro— se que esto es difícil para ti, cariño. Pero veelo de esta manera; Tu Padre y yo aun nos queremos, claro que ya no de la manera profunda de antes; lo consideramos ahora como una bella amistad entre nosotros.

¿Bella amistad?.... ¬¬ Mis polainas.

—Si, si llegamos a verlo se esa forma. Siempre hemos compartido una profunda amistad—agregó Carlisle—A demás, es una suerte que esto nos haya pasado a los dos y no solo a uno de nosotros…No quisiera pensar en el problema que eso hubiera ocasionado.

Claro… como si divorciarse e intercambiar de parejas no resultara ya un problema mayor…

—Tienes razón, que suerte….

—¡Arg!, ya basta... —volví a gritar interrumpiendo su pequeña conversación entre dos y haciendo que ellos volvieras a fijar nuevamente la atención hacia a mí—Oigan.. al menos piénsenlo dos veces. Esta no es una decisión sencilla. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, piénsenlo mejor….

—Bella, hija. No hay nada que pensar. Los Cullen y nosotros ya lo hemos decidido—dijo Carlisle en tono compensador— ¡Ah!, es cierto… casí lo olvidaba. Por favor, asegurate de cancelas la práctica de soccer…

Eso me tomó desprevenida; —¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

—Porque mañana conocerás a nuestra nueva familia; iremos a cenar con los Cullen. Los conocerás en persona

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Esto es ir demasiado lejos! —Volví a lamentarme por enésima vez en ese día. Bueno, tal vez me estuviera tomando las cosas muy a pecho, pero vamos. Díganme, ¿Qué padre anuncian el divorcio a sus hijos con una descarada sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro?, o… ¿Qué padres invitar (corrección; mas bien Obligan) a su hija a cenar par así conocer al "otro hombre" y a la "otra mujer". Una locura, una verdadera locura.

—Vamos, Bella— animó Alice Brandon mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su soda—No lo veas de ese modo. ¿Piensa en la parte romántica de todo esto?; Se enamoraron…

—Pues yo lo sigo viendo absurdo— gruñí cruzando los brazos y encogiéndome en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Sabes algo?, Desearía que mis Padres fueran tan honestos como los tuyos—murmuró Alice con sonrisa melancólica, por un momento… me olive de mis estupideces—Los míos hace ya tiempo que no se quieren y aun así continúan unidos… A veces lo mejor, sin duda es separarse. Te envidio.

—Alice…—fue lo único que mi mete fue capaz de pronunciar. Yo ya conocía la situación de Alice con su padres; El señor y la señora Brandon eran una pareja muy adinerada, por la tanto… un divorcio conllevaría grandes sumas de dinero en abogados, juicios, patria potestad, pensión alimenticia, hogareña. Lo padre de Alice eran conocidos por su tremenda fama de codiciosos. Preferían discutir y vivir una vida familiar pésima, tener amantes y discutir a diario; antes de perder un solo centavo de su fortuna. Y todo esto Alice lo tenía que soportar sola…. Si, mi situación en verdad era un estupidez…

—Es definitivo, Jamás me casaré—musitó ella melancólicamente

—¡Hey!, ¡no digas eso…!— exclamé alarmada, bueno.. Tampoco era para irse a lo extremista— ¿Es por eso que rechazas a todos los chicos que te piden salir?... No me digas que nunca saldrás con nadie…

Su rostro volvió a tornarse igual de risueño y alegre; —¡Oh No!, no es para tanto, eso es porque no he encontrado uno a mi altura

—Pero si acabas de decir que…

—Dije que no me casaría— sonrió con una de esas expresiones tan aterradoramente risueñas que a veces me causaba terror— No me gusta el matrimonio, pero eso no significa que no me gusten los chicos y ya no crea en el amor.

¬¬ Bueno… esa es una gran diferencia.

—¡Hey, Bella! —viré mi cabeza para ver quien era el que me estaba llamando. El muchacho corría hacia nuestra mesa, esquivando a los demás estudiantes de bachillerato que ahí se congregaban. Nos encontrábamos a la intempería; Alice y yo odiábamos comer en las mesas de adentro de la cafetería….con un balón de soccer en sus manos, logró llegar hasta nosotros.

—Hola Jake, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté extrañada.

—¡La práctica, tonta! —me regañó entrecortadamente a causa de su carrera—Ya es tarde… ¿Qué estas esperando?

¡La práctica!, ¡Rayos!... la olvidé por completo…Tomé mi mochila de inmediato y me paré de la mesa; —Discúlpame con el entrenador. Hoy no puedo ir.

—¿Qué… pero por qué? —preguntó Jacob confundido. Claro, yo jamás faltaba a un entrenamiento, le era de extrañarse que esta vez lo hiciera.

—Tengo un asunto familiar— "Familiar" no era exactamente la palabra que lo describía—Nos vemos…

Salí de ahí a trote. Conocer a los Cullen… a pesar de mis prejuicios por este asunto extremadamente Ridículo; No podía negar que internamente me preguntaba con terrible curiosidad quienes eran esas personas, ¿Cómo serían?, ¿Qué finta tendrían? ¿Serían una pareja con ya muchos años de casados?.... Mi imaginación comenzó a cobrar vida una vez que me subí al transporte público para llegar a la casa. No se, tal vez si lograba razonar con los cuatro reunidos, lograría hacerlos entrar en razón… Exponerles mis razones, opiniones; eran adultos maduros, tendrían que comprender la locura que estaban cometiendo. De modo que, convencida de mi misma, me dispuse lo siguiente: hablaría claro y frío con ese grupo, los haría entrar en razón.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

He de admitir que me imaginé a los Cullen de todas maneras; como un pareja loca y desquiciada, dos personas completamente exenticas y diferentes, o simplemente dos jóvenes inmaduros tomándose el amor y el matrimonio de una forma tan simple y despreocupada… Sin embargo, ninguna de mis locas imaginaciones se hubiera si quiera acercado a describir a las dos personas adultas que tenía frente a mí en estos momentos… ¿Cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para describirles? Sol vislumbraba dos; "Propios" y "Elegantes"

—Bella, Déjame presentarte a las señores; Esme Cullen y Charlie Cullen—los presentó Carlisle una vez ellos llegaron al restaurante

La mujer de finísimos rasgos y cabellos color caramelo denotaba un rostro muy agradable, inspiraba demasiada confianza. Y que decir del hombre; su forma de vestir era casi casi igual de propia que la de Carlisle… Eran tan similares a mis padres; Creo que ahora llegaba a comprender la razón de su escandaloso enamoramiento.

—Es una placer conocerte, Bella—me llamó la mujer llamada Esme, su cara era demasiado complaciente y tierna, no podía negarlo. ¿Cómo actuar fríamente con una persona así?

—El placer es mío—contesté con un tono demasiado amable— Díganme, ¿Es cierto que ustedes también se van a separar?

—Si, así eso—contestó el hombre llamado Charlie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Suspiré hondamente. Bueno, al menos no eran la clase de personas que me imaginaba, eso debía ser una buena señal….

Pasó el tiempo y el mesero pasó a tomar la orden dos veces, y esas mismas dos veces la orden fue negada por lo Cullen, excusando que necesitaban más tiempo para decidir… Me quedé extrañada ante esa actitud y callada mientras mis padres y ellos se enganchaban en una conversación en la que no me interesó conocer el tema… Esta iba a ser un larga tarde.

—¿Dónde esta Edward? —preguntó mi madre de repente, llamando un poco mi atención.

—OH, está retrasado, viene directamente desde el instituto—contestó Esme animadamente.

—¿Quién es Edward? —no pude reprimir mi curiosidad, ¿Esperábamos a otro invitado?

—Vaya, olvidamos comentártelo—exclamó Renée avergonzada—los Cullen también tienen un hijo de tu misma edad.

¡Un hijo!, madre del cielo, entonces yo no era la única persona que tenía que soportar las tonterías de mis padres. De repente, me sentí comprendida y esperanzada. Si ese tal Edward también había recibido una noticia como esta, tal vez estuviera igual de histérico que yo… AH, sin duda, saber que tengo un aliado me da más fuerzas para luchar contra está situación. ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor si los dos no uníamos en contra de nuestro padre, quizá conseguiríamos algo mejor de lo que yo sola no he podido lograr… ¡Bien!, ¿A qué horas llegará este tal Edward?

—A mira, creo que ya llegó…—musitó Esme Cullen mirando a la puerta.

Dirigí inmediatamente mi vista hacia los cristales que adornaban la puerta de ese restaurante de lujo, esperando conocer a mi próximo compañero de sufrimiento. Y al darme cuenta del chico que estaba entrando, supe que los Cullen tendría ese extraño don de no ser nunca lo que esperas de ellos; El corazón comenzó a latirme como un colibrí cuando un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos, perfectamente alborotados y brillantes; se aproximaba a nuestra mesa con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios… ¿Este era Edward Cullen? Yo solo podía ver frente a mí la viva imagen de un Dios griego encarnado; Su piel era igual de nívea que la de los Cullen la mía, pero con un toque más hermoso, sin duda… Y que decir de esos ojos, me perdí por completo en esas orbes esmeraldas, relucientes ante la escasa luz que irradiaba en ese lugar… ¡Oh, cielos!, que chico tan más atractivo…. Pude notar como este se acercaba a Esme para decirle algo, no puse atención en que… Mi mente vagaba en el rostro angelical que contemplaba ahora frente a mí…. Esme señaló hacia mi dirección y de repente tuve esos destellos esmeraldas posados en mí durante un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad. La sonrisa Idiotizadora de Edward Cullen se ensanchó aun más cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron fijas…

—Buenas tardes, Bella—saludó amablemente con una voz extremadamente suave y seductora.

—Bue-buenas tardes—tartamudeé como idiota. ¡Demonios!, que chico tan más guapo…. ¡¡EHHH!!, pero que estoy haciendo. ¡No es el momento para pensar en esto!

Edward tomó asiento junto a mí mientras nuestros padres por fín pedían la orden. La comida empezó de manera normal.. ¡bien!, creo que había llegado la hora de intervenir e intetar razonar con ellos; —Oigan; insisto—interrumpí mientras sentía los cuatro pares de ojos clavados en mí—Sigo sin poder aceptar esta locura.

—Pero, Bella…Debes entender que no tenemos otra opción—repindió amablemente Carlisle, siendo apoyado por las miradas de complicidad de los Cullen y mi madre.

—Si, pero… no han pensado en Edward y en mi—aventuré a decir, esperando que mi condenadamente atractivo aliado se me uniera— ¿Saben lo difícil que es para nosotros enfrentar una separación así?

—Yo respeto su decisión—pronunció en tono monótono mientras aburridamente, comía lo que había ordenado. ¿Pero qué….?—Si ellos realmente están enamorados, no hay mas que aceptarlo—mi miró una sola vez con clara curiosidad en los ojos, luego señaló mi plato de la mesa—Se te va a enfriar la comida.

¬¬ No es el momento para comer...; —¡Aun así no puedo creerlo! —volví a musitar, esta vez terriblemente exasperada. ¡Demonios!, ¿soy la única cabal en este grupo? —No se ustedes, pero yo no puedo soportar la idea de verlos separados, ¡Me parte en dos!, es insoportable…

—Cielo, me es grato saber como es que te sientes en realidad— dijo mi Madre conciliadoramente, con el rostro mediamente turbado por la culpa—Pero, hija… cálmate, ya no tienes porque preocuparte.

¿Qué?, ¿Lo logré?...¿Por fín lo entendieron?; —¿De verdad?

—Si… Tu madre y yo no viviremos separados—agregó Carlisle gratamente…—Por que vamos a comprar una casa más grande para vivir todos juntos en ella.

¿¡Qué!?, ¿Juntos, juntos…? ¿Todos?....

T_T Adiós a mi vida llena de monotonía…

**Bueno… este es la introducción de esta adaptación; aunque debo agregar que más que adaptación es inspiración… Puesto que no respetaré absolutamente todas las situaciones de la serie… (Vamos, no pondré los 70 episodios en este ficc ¬¬) A parte de que cambiaré algunas cosillas que a mi parecer, en la serie me hubieran gustado más….**

**Si, se puede decir que esta es mi primera "Romati-comedia"… Denme su opinión, a ver si no soy una completa inútil en este género u.u**

**Un beso…**

**Mariiz**

**P.D; la serie original de titula Marmalade Boy… le ****pertenece a ****Wataru Yoshizumi****…. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla…. Bla **

**:D**


	2. Todo sale mal cuando tu hermano te besa

Todo se sale de control cuando tu hermanastro decide besarte

No pude evitar mirar el enorme camión de mudanza frente de mí con grata aprensión. Estaba segura de que si existiese un concurso del entrecejo más mejor fruncido. En ese mismo instante yo hubiera ganado el premio mayor… Claro, hasta cierto punto podía tolerar la decisión de mis padres… El lado positivo de todo esto era que, después de todo, no tendría que dividirme en dos y no verlos a los dos juntos las 24 horas del día. Tal vez debía estar agradecida, pero; vivir el la misma casa donde también residirían mis…ehm, ¿Cómo llamarlo correctamente?, ¿Padrastros?.... Eso si era una situación completamente fuera de lo común y un tanto absurda.

—Esme, ¿Podrías ayudarme con estas cajas—le dijo mi madre con absoluta confianza y cariño. Como si Esme Cullen no resultará ser la nueva pareja de papá

—Claro Renée, con gusto—contestó ella sin un solo atisbo de desgana o rencor en su rostro.

Una escena sin duda, difícil de creer. Estaba sorprendida, más que sorprendida; Realmente fascinada. Cuando se me dijo que ambas parejas querían formar una sola familia, no concebí posible que una relación tan buena y fraterna entre aquellas cuatro personas pudiese deslindarse. Supongo que el mundo es un lugar extraño…. Suspiré desganada y me dediqué a bajar mis pertenencias para así colocarlas en mi nuevo Hogar….

Pude sentir un leve golpe en mi cabeza después de acomodar algunas cajas en la sala de nuestra nueva casa. Volteé mi cabeza un tanto frustrada y allí estaba él. Mi Nuevo hermanastro; ·Edward Cullen con una descarada y arrebatadora sonrisa en el rostro, sosteniendo el pliego de cartón con el que me había propinado el _Zape. _Lo miré con fastidió, el solo amplió aun más su mofa…

—Acompáñame— ordenó tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a la puerta de la casa.

—¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?! —reclamé intentando zafarme de su agarre. Imposible. ¡Maldición!, no le bastaba con ser un chico engreído y atractivo. También tenía que gozar de una fuerza indeleble. Logró sacarme de la casa sin ningún esfuerzo real….—¿se puede saber a dónde me llevas?

—Me encargaron comprar la cena. Así que vamos a la tienda—respondió encogiendo los hombros, como si el hecho de que prácticamente me estuviese arrastrando del brazo significara poco.

—Te lo encargaron a ti ¬¬ —susurré de mala gana.

El no me prestó la mínima atención, de modo que continuamos caminando por las calles es absoluto silencio. Muy dentro de mí me preguntaba; ¿Cómo un chico de porte tan gallardo y atractivo como Edward, podía a llegar a ser realmente tan odioso?. Si esto era realmente el tener un hermano, entonces sin duda le agradecía a Renée y a Carlisle el haberme dejado ser su única hija… No podría aguantar a dos personas como Edward, eso sería seguro. Aunque… ahora que podía mirarle en absoluto silencio; me daba cuenta de que su presencia realmente lograba ponerme nerviosa. Cielos… ¡Qué patética me estoy escuchando!

—Hoy estas muy callada—su voz logró sacarme de mis pensamientos—Es extraño. En la cena hablabas hasta por lo codos. ¿A caso ya te cansaste de insistir?

—Tu imagen exterior no cuadra con lo bruto que eres, tendrías que hacer algo ¬¬—le contesté diciéndole solo la verdad.

—Bueno, tú no lidias con esa problemática. Puedes ser bruta por dentro y por fuera.

_Idiota ¬¬_

—Vamos, Bella… No debería enojarte tanto—volvió a hablar con tono calmado. ¿ES qué aunque lo estuviera asesinando con la mirada el podía seguir igual de sereno y felíz?... Edward era un chico demasiado extraño. Tendió su mano hacia mi, volviéndome a deslumbrar con una de sus cegadoras sonrisas… —Quiero llevarme bien contigo, Bella.

¿Cómo resistírsele? ¿Cómo cuando una mirada como esa te abstrae completamente de cualquier pensamiento coherente?....Me mantuve capturada por el y esos ojos que, por màs que quisiese negarlo, me encantaban de el. Así estuve, hasta que sentí una extraña masa pegajosa en la palma de mi mano… Alarmada, pude darme cuenta de la plasta de chicle mal envuelto en papel pegado a mi mano… Escuché su risa risueña alejándose a metros de mí conforme mi enojo volvía a surgir a la superficie.

—¡Edward eres un imbécil! —le grité furica a mi estúpido hermanastro

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Alice! — le grité mientras corría por la avenida con mochila al hombro. Se me había hecho gratamente tarde. Logré alcanzarla antes de que cruzara la avenida en dirección al instituto.

—Vaya, llegaste… ¿Cómo va todo con tus padres? —preguntó esta animadamente.

—Anormalmente normal—contesté con una patética sonrisa en el rostro. Si, ahora me podía dar el lujo de hacer bromas con esta situación.

—Pareces más contenta que de costumbre— añadió animada

—Debe ser porque me alegra estar en el instituto— _Y no tener que soportar a Edward _—Es como si la escuela fuese mi…. —no terminé la frase al sentir otro leve golpe propinado en mi cabeza. Volteé molesta y ante la persona que hubiese hecho esa broma…. Entonces, me quedé estática.

Mi gozo en un pozo. ¡¿Qué demonios hacia el aquí?!

—¡¿Pero que rayos estas haciendo tú aquí?! —casa le grité, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—Mi antiguo instituto se encuentras en Seattle. ¿No creerás que iba ir hasta allá todas las mañanas?—añadió, siempre con su forma tan serena y alivianada, ¡Arg!, como lo detestaba.

¡Genial!, ¡Perfecto!... ahora tendría que aguantarle las 12 horas que me mantenía despierta. ¿Podía pedir a caso algo mejor?

— ¡Bella!... —otra voz me llamó por detrás

—Ah, ¡Hola, Jake! —Saludé a mi amigo que ahora se encontraba junto a nosotros, ignorando completamente la presencia de Edward— ¿te gustaría jugar un partido después de clases. Nos reuniremos todos en las canchas?

—Claro… después de un _Trago agrio_—remarqué las últimas palabras—Siempre me viene bien jugar con un poco.

Agradecí a todos los cielos por la aparición repentina de Jacob. Junto a èl me resultaba màs fácil ignorar a Edward…. De modo que, los cuatro…¬¬ caminamos a nuestras respectivas clases en conjunto. Ví el lado positivo de todo esto, al menos mi primera clase no la compartiría con Edward….

—_Edward Cullen, ¿No es así? —le habló la voz femenina de la muchacha, amiga de su Hermanastra— Es un gusto, mi Nombre es Alice Brandon._

—_El gusto es mío—dijo el, aun sin poder retirar su mirada de SU hermanastra, que ahora caminaba y hablaba entretenidamente con el muchacho que se hacía llamar Jacob…Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a surcar su interior— Dime Alice, ¿ese chico está saliendo con Bella?_

_El brillo en lo ojos de Alice fue desapercibido. Ella era demasiado intuitiva. ¿Era posible que mejor esta se diera cuenta antes que el mismo muchacho? Vaya… quien lo diría, tal vez esta experiencia de Bella fuese a dar màs frutos que solo una familia más amplia; —Oh, no…—le contestó sonriendo— Jacob y Bella se llevan muy bien. Son amigos desde que iban en secundaria._

—_Pero puede que algún día surja algo—agregó Edward sin mostrar la aprensión que sentía desde dentro._

—_No lo creo— añadió Alice, mostrando un tono de voz menos animado que la última vez. Edward no pudo ignorar aquello, viendo ahora a su compañera de pelo azabache con grata curiosidad en los ojos. Ella prosiguió; —Hubo una problemática cuando ellos estaban en tercer grado. Bella se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos pero Jacob la rechazó._

_Algo incrédulo. Edward enmudeció y volvió la vista hacia su hermanastra y Jacob… Sus ojos se clavaron solo en ella… Experimentando otra oleada de sentimientos que el identificó como; Preocupación._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Swan!, ¡Es su turno! —indicó el entrenador para que yo pasase frente al grupo de estudiantes que nos congregábamos en las canchas de deportes. El profesor me hizo entrega de la balina redonda y negra. Me coloqué tras la línea blanca claramente dibujada en el pasto y, haciendo los movimientos previamente indicados, la lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia delante….. La pesada y péquela bola cayó a la mitad del campo, más atrás de las tres mejores lanzamientos. Suspiré decepcionada dándole el lugar al siguiente estudiante.

Caminé alejándome del grupo, sentándome en el pasto a observar el juego de futbol. ¡Grave error!.... Ahí se encontraba otra vez mi pesadilla, dominando la pelota con grata facilidad y a los demás del equipo contrario, incluidos Jacob… batallaran por lograr quitársela. Como si Edward fuera la encarnación de Cristiano Ronaldo versión escolar. Bufé molesta… ¿Existía a caso algo en este mundo que el no pudiese hacer? Atractivo, buen estudiante y ahora también deportista…. Pude escuchar los suspiros y jadeos de otras muchachas detrás de mí, preguntando por el chido de cabellos cobrizos y repitiendo una y otra vez lo guapo que era. Bufé todavía aun más fuerte…¡OH!, mi hermanastro resultaba ser un _Don Perfección_ ¬¬

—¡Se le desvió la bala!

—¡Madre mía…!

—¡Allà Vah!

—¡ Oh, dios!, ¡Bella Cuidado!

No escuché las advertencias suficientemente a tiempo. Antes que pudiese reaccionar y alejarme. Pude sentir el punzante dolor en mi cabeza que esa pesada bola de cintas y piedras me había producido al estallar contra ella… Primero el dolor, luego el mareo….. Todo lo que recordé después de aquello es como toda la clase, incluidos los jugadores de soccer, corrían hacia mí con pánico en el rostro. Después, todo se volvió negro…..

***-*-***

Levemente fui abriendo los ojos, sintiendo de nueva cuenta en mareo y fuerte migraña… Pude visualizar claramente la figura de Alice, completamente turbada… Su rostro se tranquilizó al la vez que pude reconocerla y el lugar en donde me encontraba acostada; la enfermería. Me incorporé poco a poco, sosteniéndome la cabeza con las manos. ¡Vaya!, que mareo….

—No te esfuerces, Bella—aconsejó Alice, aun un poco preocupada— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien—mentí, ella respingo al darse cuenta…—Me duele un poco la cabeza. Eso es todo.

—Bien. Iré a recoger tu cartera—añadió mientras en saltos recorría la cortina que rodeaba aquella camilla para retirarse.

Suspiré desganada. ¡Que día!... Y yo que pensaba que sería uno mejor. Ahora me sentía un estúpida al dejar que esa balina me alcanzara. Que ridícula debía de haberme visto… ¡Demonios!

—Ah, Hola Cullen—escuché la voz de Alice desde afuera de aquella cortina. Reaccioné inmediatamente.

—¿Y Bella?—preguntó con tono de voz extrañamente serio.

—Esta mejor. Voy por su cartera— contestó ella

No me detuve a analizarlo. ¡Rayos!, ¿por qué a mí?.... Era seguro que Edward venía solo a burlarse de mí y de esa estúpida balina. No, ahora no tenía ni el más mínimo animo de lidiar con el…. De modo que, esperando que el no se diese cuenta, me recosté en esa camilla y cerré los ojos. En la enfermería estaba prohibido despertar a los que ahí residían….

En la oscuridad, pude escuchar como la cortina se recorría una vez más y los pasos de él aproximándose a la camilla. Mi corazón comenzó a dar tumbos en cuanto más iba sintiendo su cercanía… Mi sexto sentido pudo decirme que ahora lo tenía justo a lado de mí, en la cabecera…

—Bella, ¿Estás despierta? —Su aliento rozó mi rostro con un timbre e voz mortíferamente suave y seductor. ¡Maldición!, estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creí… Quería poner la mano en mi pecho para evitar que mi propio corazón reventara dentro de el. Esta farsa me estaba costando demasiado trabajo…. No hubo respuesta mía a su pregunta, pos supuesto. Entonces, si el creía que en verdad estaba dormida; ¿Por qué no se marchaba ya?

Pasaron varios segundos, en el que seguía sintiendo su cuerpo cerca del mío y su respiración rozarme el rostro… ¿Qué tanto me estaba mirando?, ¿A caso tenía algo en la cara?

…….Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Un cálido y dulce toque. Rozando mis labios de forma suave y exquisita. No fue hasta que mi mente salió del letargo de fascinación y hechizo ante una sensación tan exquisita, que me dí cuenta de que se trataban nada más y nada menos que de los labios de Edward…. El me estaba besando.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y aquí esta el segundo cap. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Si vale la pena continuarlo?**

**Ehmmmn… Si, muchos que vieron la serie se preguntarán: ¿Futbol en vez de tennis?, ¿Bella no quejándose todo el día por la decisión de sus Padres?, ¿Una balina en lugar de un balón? ¿Y dónde quedó el profesor ese?**

**Estem… ^^' Bueno, ya había comentado que este ficc le haría algunos cambios… y escribiría la serie a mi manera…**

**u.u Lamento su cambio demasiado T__T Espero que a pesar de esto no le pierdan la fé al ficc **

**Bueno.. Un beso y gracias por sus reviews… **

**Mariiz.**


	3. ¿Quién Rayos es Renesmee?

¿De donde salió Jasper? ¿Quién rayos es Reneesme?

**Bella POV**

No era como si tuviera que darle más importancia de la necesaria o como si se tratara de una circunstancia del todo relevante. De hecho, ni siquiera debía de tomarme la molestia de detenerme a pensar en el asunto como algo crítico e importante en esta etapa de mi vida. ¡Oh!, por el amor de Dios… Solo se trataba de un beso. Un simple y estúpido Beso: Mi primer beso, siendo sinceras… dado, nada más y nada menos que por mi guapo y engreído hermanastro mientras yo me hacia la dormida en aquella Enfermería. Nada relevante, nada porque tuviera que inquietarme.

¡OH! ¿A quién pretendía engañar?... ¡Rayos!, ¿Cómo sacarme de la cabeza una cosa como esta?. El solo recordar los labios de Edward rozándose con los míos esa tarde, la sensación más cándida y emotiva que no hubiese sentido jamás. El latir desbocado de mi corazón… ¡Cielos!; esto debería darme vergüenza, sueno aún peor que una quinceañera enamorada pero, ¿De qué otra forma podría reaccionar?.... Edward era engreído, idiota y molesto…Sin embargo; aquella tarde; Era como si mi insoportable hermanastro hubiera sido eclipsado y enterrado en lo más profundo de la tierra, dando a conocer uno totalmente diferente… Un Edward nuevo, hermoso y galante…

…El Edward que me besó la tarde de ayer.

Suspiré pesadamente frente al espejo esa mañana. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personalidades tan diferentes pudiesen coexistir en un cuerpo como el de él en armonía?... Bueno, supongo que es uno de los muchos misterios de la vida…. Terminando de cepillar mi mojado cabellos fue cuando me dí cuenta de algo… ¡No!, ¡tendría que bajar a desayunar y verlo a la cara!....Ayer no volví a verle puesto que me fui después que él y no bajé a cenar. ¡Magnifico!, ¿Notaría él alguna diferencia? Si lo hacia. ¿Qué me diría?.... Esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza…. La pregunta real era en realidad: ¿Y por qué rayos los hizo? NO creo que haya sido solo por ocurrencia. Y si lo fue así. Pobre de él…. Lo juro.

De modo, que… resignada; Tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras pata encontrarme con él. Sólo, en el comedor. ¡Estupendo! ¿Por qué a mis "4" Padres se les ocurre irse temprano el día menos indicado…? El está ahí; Sentado y mirándome con suspicacia. ¿Qué se supone que haga?. ¡Tranquilizarme!, si, eso… que no note que estoy afectada por algo. A estas alturas, debe de creer todavía la farsa de que me hallaba dormida. No podía echarla a perder ahora… tomé aíre y caminé lentamente a la mesa para tomar asiento y beberme el jugo de naranja.

—Buenos días— saludó el sin quitarme esa mirada penetrante de encima.

—Bue-buenos días— tartamudeé sin poder evitarlo. ¡Magnífico Bella!, sigue así y no sospechará absolutamente nada ¬¬

¿Cómo es que lo hace?... Permanecer tan apacible después de… después de… La cuestión es que simplemente no mostraba otra emoción que no fuese una tranquila y apacible. Era una actitud tan extraña y, debía aceptarlo; tan atrayente. El solo su expresión calmada, con un leve atisbo de alegría en el rostro… Casi casi inmutable: Era como si la luz de la estancia le hiciera el favor de iluminarlo más de lo que debería; una vista irresistible, placentera…

—¿Qué? —preguntó este captando mi mirada y arqueando la ceja. Poniéndome, con sus palabras, nuevamente en la realidad, mi realidad. ¡Maldición!

—¿Qué?. ¡Nada!. …No he dicho nada—vuelvo a tartamudear nerviosa ante sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y leve burla., siento el rojo de mis mejillas ascender levemente. Oh Dios...Esto es inútil. ¿Es qué no podía permanecer aunque fuera un poquito igual de apacible que él?

—Deja de estar babeando y comete el desayuno— se burla de mí con esa sonrisa alentadora y risueña que siempre dibuja cuando yo soy el motivo de su gracia. De repente… El Edward galante y hermoso de ayer en la tarde, se me hizo mucho más lejano que cualquier personaje ficticio de televisión.

—Pásame la mermelada— ordené de mal humor, para lo que solo contestó ensanchando su sonrisa de burla y extendiéndome la mano con un franco color naranja chillante.

La tomé en mis manos y leí la etiqueta. Ahh, ¡Maravilloso!, mermelada de naranja… ¿En dónde había quedado la tradición de comprarla de fresa?. ¡Vivo con una familia de locos!. Si quisiera darle un sabor amargo a mi pan tostado, hubiera optado por tan solo exprimirle un limón en vez de untarle el líquido de una sustancia tan poco común y amarga como esa ¬¬…. De Chillante y cegador color el paquetito; Para cualquiera que lo viera jamás adivinaría lo terriblemente amargo y molesto que puede ser su contenido…. ¡Un momento!..... Vaya, no lo había visto de ese modo.

—Eres como la mermelada de naranja—reí levemente ante mi pequeña y graciosa conjetura.

—¿Eh?

—Si. Eres tan agrio e insoportable por dentro. Pero nadie se da cuenta porque los engañas con tu belleza exterior —volví a reír; esta vez con más gracia ante la cara de desconcierto y leve fastidio en su rostro.. ¡Ah!, ¿Ahora quién es el turbado, Señor Perfecto? — Eres el chico mermelada, jaja… Es un nombre perfecto para ti, ¿no lo crees?

—Pues, no sé ¬¬

Jaja… Claro que lo sabes.

—Bueno tú eres cómo esto…—me dijo sosteniendo frente a mí un nuevo empaque color amarillo, otra vez con esa sonrisa tan descarada suya— A ti te llamaré la chica mostaza picante.

¿La chica mostaza picante?... ¿La chica….? ¡Espera!.... ¡arg!

—¡Edward Idiota! — le grité cuando el muy imbécil ya había abandonado la mesa con una carcajada sonora y risueña inundándome los tímpanos.

**Edward POV**

Si de algo estaba seguro; era que no existía dicha o diversión más agradable en el mundo; que ver el infantil rostro de mi pequeña hermanastra tornarse de aquel leve color carmesí a causa de la ira. ¡Ah!, sin tan solo Bella se diera cuenta de lo primorosa que se volvía una vez hacia uno de esos característicos berrinches….. Una chica que, debo atreverme a decir, podía volverse peligrosamente irresistible con esa explosión de emociones que emanaba a su alrededor…. Alegría, Enojo, Fortaleza, Gracia; La muchacha más hermosamente abierta a una gama de sensaciones que reultaban nuevas y atraynte para mí. Alguien realmente conmovedor; Una chica completamente diferente. Desde que vivo con ella; lo supe; Oh si; Bella no era como las demás… sin las exageraciones en le maquillaje como la solían tener sus compañeras de su misma edad; Bonita a su manera, al natural. Responsable en cualquier insignificante tarea hogareña o escolar; sensata y trabajadora…. Radiante en cualquiera de sus facetas- ¿Dónde se encontraba una mujer adolescente como ella en estos días?

Ironía era haberla localizado en una situación tan paradójica como la nuestra.

Pero, a final de cuentas la había encontrado y de cualquier modo estaba cerca de mí; Lo demás, simplemente me daba igual….

Pensaba todo aquello hojeando un libro con las mejores obras de Antonio Gaudí en la biblioteca del instituto, aprovechando una de mis horas libres. A esta hora del día; la biblioteca resultaba un lugar realmente apacible y solitario, ideal para pensar en soledad y con claridad… Sólo aquí, era libre de dejar a mí ser deleitarse con pensamientos que no me permitía mostrar en público….Solitario era como me gustaba permanecer en ocasiones.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba yo.

De repente, un nuevo libro se desplomó en la mesa, junto con el chirrido de la silla de junto recorrerse. Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con otro estudiante de cabellos rubios graciosamente revueltos, mostrándome una mirada gratamente extraña y de peligroso interés. Sus ojos azules traspasaron los míos al grado de hacerme sentir bastante incomodo; Una sonrisa de cruzó por sus labios, provocándome escalofríos…. ¿Y este tipo qué se trae?

—Te molesta si me siento, Cullen—preguntó este afable. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Negarme? Yo era una persona tolerante. Esto no tendría porque afectarme.

—No adelante—concedí. El chico rubio sonrió una vez más, tomando asiento a un distancia, para mi incomodidad, bastante cercana. Intenté volver a concentrar mis ojos en el libro frente a mí… Acción que resultó imposible con este muchacho y sus ojos pegados hacía mí. _Vamos, Edward… se tolerante_

—Mi nombre es Jasper…—habló sin quitarme los ojos de encima— Sabes. Tengo cierto interés en ti, Cullen.

Muy bien. Yo era una persona tolerante; Pero esto sobrepasaba mis límites de aceptación.

—Bueno… a mi no me agrada que los chicos se interesen en mí—dije claramente. Claramente alarmado

—Lo comprendo—añadió una vez más con sus ojos penetrantes sobre mí ¡Demonios!, Este chico esta loco, yo me largo….

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó al verme levantar de la silla, recogiendo aquel libro conmigo—Sabes. Yo tengo una colección de libros de Antonio Gaudi. ¿Por qué no vienes un día a mi casa y te los muestro?

Esto era el colmo.

—No, gracias—respondí tajantemente, alejándome lo más pronto posible de ese sujeto tan extraño…..

_Jasper mantuvo los ojos en la puerta por donde Edward Cullen había salido hace pocos segundos. Rió levemente ante la reacción tan errónea y bastante graciosa que había tenido él hace algunos momentos… ¡Ah!, ahora Cullen estaba huyendo de él. Jasper supuso que aquello debía ser una buena señal; Todo eso significaba que Edward no le reconocía o tal vez, ni estaba por enterado de quien era él y lo que estaba buscando. Bueno… tal vez así fuera mejor. Jasper estaría esperando ansioso el día en que Edward Cullen fuese a buscarlo por él mismo para arreglar ciertos asuntos…_

**:::::::::::::::::**

**Bella POV**

— ¿Boletos para el cine? —preguntamos Edward y yo l unísono.

—Fue un regalo de mi jefe—explicó Esme Cullen—Pero como Carlisle y yo estaremos ocupados mañana, al igual que Renée y Charlie. Pensamos que tal vez ustedes podrían aprovecharlos.

Miré los dos tikets de cine con cierta reprensión. Lo cierto era que me encantaba ir al cine, no había una actividad o salida que me entusiasmara más que para ver una película en una sala a oscuras. Pero… el titulo del largometraje no prometía ser precisamente uno en los que por la noche no provocase en mí severos problemas de sueño a causa del pánico. A demás; ¿Estaban suponiendo que fuese yo sóla con Edward?... ¡Ja!, vaya plan… Como si el quisiese….

—¿Tendrás práctica o algún compromiso este sábado?—preguntó Edward de repente.

—Ehhh…no creo per…—

—Bien. Entonces ya está—interrumpió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tomando los boletos de las manos de Esme, saliendo de la sala donde todos no estábamos reuniendo. ¡Arg!. Esa manera tan engreída de tomar desviaciones sin consultarme… ¡Oh, no!; el no iba a decidir por mí…

—Oye, ¡espera un momento! —Alcancé a interceptarlo, evitando que este entrara a su habitación una vez subidas las escaleras de la casa— Yo no había dicho que quería ir.

—Oh, Vamos Bella. Será divertido…—prometió este alegremente— ¿O es qué a caso le temes a las películas de terror? — enarcó la ceja, frunciendo los labios para evitar dedicarme otra sonrisa de burla.

—No me importa la película…—Mentí. Pésimo, por cierto—Es solo que, no quiero ir.

—Yo se que si quieres ir— me dijo en tono seductor. ¡No!, no la transformación del Edward irresistible otra vez!... Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su rostro; cuando captaba ese timbre de voz era peligro seguro. Miré solo una vez, Grave error; Ahora sus ojos esmeraldas, clavados únicamente en mí, fueron capaces de hipnotizarme con esa belleza extremista y poderosa. Sus labios se curvaron, dibujando en ellos una expresión terriblemente atrayente hacia ellos… Tan absurdamente fascinante….. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo? —¿Vas a ir? —volvió a preguntar.

Intenté reunir todo el autocontrol y dignidad que aun mantenía a duras penas dentro de mí; —Ni creas que me vas a convencer— susurré pasmada…

—Eso ya lo veremos—aseguró acercándose más a mí…. ¡No!, me niego… haga lo que haga, no logrará hacerme cambiar de opinión.

**Sábado por la tarde.**

¡No puedo creer que me haya convencido!

¡Buena esa Bella!, Eres las persona más influenciable que haya podido existir en la faz de la tierra. Solo me queda algo por decir; ¡Genial!, ¡Fantástico!, ¡Perfecto!... Nótese que todo esto lo expreso con el más agrio de los sarcasmos. ¬¬ Edward Idiota.

Y Bueno, ahora aquí estaba. Sentada en una sala de cine con los nervios a flor de piel. Esperando a qué el estúpido protagonista de la película que, (Oh ironía; siempre se mete en el lugar menos indicado gritando por si alguien se encuentra ah) fuese atacado por algo oculto entre las sombras, saliendo de repente y cuando menos te lo esperas; provocándome espasmos y chillidos de terror. Eso me gano por influenciable. Yo tengo la culpa. ¡Maldición!...

Jugué con las manos nerviosamente con forme la música tétrica de fondo iba inundado mis oídos, poniéndome los pelos de punta…. ¡Cómo odiaba esa incertidumbre y las sorpresas que esa películas solían darte!... NO dormiría esta noche, si… de eso estaba segura.

Una mano nívea capturó una de las mías, deteniendo mis movimientos frenético. Inquieta alcé la vista hacia el asiento de Edward; donde… a pesar de la oscuridad, podía apreciar claramente su expresión divertida.

—Cálmate Bella, es sólo una película—susurró sin soltar mi mano.

No presté la debida atención a la acción que él ahora estaba haciendo. Sólo se que de un momento a otro; una terrible bestia salió de la oscuridad en aquella película… provocando que saltara sobresaltada del asiento…Emitiendo un chillido de horror. No me dí cuenta de mis acciones…El susto fue basto…

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward algo desconcertado.

Alcé la mirada aun temblando y capté un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no fui capaz de traducir. No… puesto que era ahora que de daba cuenta en la posición en la que me hallaba; abrazándolo fuertemente, inconscientemente por supuesto, a causa del miedo…. Sentí la sangre subirme a la cara inmediatamente. ¡Que vergonzoso! ….Quise retirarme inmediatamente; pero el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada por garras y colmillos, los temibles rugidos e imágenes gore que la película me regalaban; solo provocaban breves chillidos de pavor de mi parte, deseando no soltarle en ningún momento…. Esto me costaría caro. Estaba segura, en cualquier momento se retiraría de mi fuerte y nervioso agarre para después burlarse de mí como siempre lo hacía….

De repente, una de sus manos cubrió mis parados suavemente, evitando que mis ojos pudiesen captar mas imágenes traumarte y atemorizantes…Percibí como mi cabeza era delicadamente acomodada en su pecho, y sus brazos rodear mi costado…. Impidiendo que me girará hacia la enorme pantalla grande.

….Me quedé sin respiración.

—Ya solo falta el final—me susurró dulcemente— Tranquila….

Y, por alguna extraña razón; Me tranquilicé, tal como me lo pidió…. Mi mente se desconectó de aquella aterradora película para vagar a un mundo mucho mejor. En donde Edward Cullen se convertía en el centro de todo. Cosas cómo estas me hacían preguntarme ¿Quién era él verdaderamente? ¿Qué faceta era la real; la engreída o la gallarda? O si ambas eran parte de lo que mi hermanastro representaba…. Lo peligrosa que resultaba ser para mí cada una de ellas; Los deseos de mantener al ángel cerca y desasearme del Mr Hyde…. O si es que, en mi interior; ambas personalidades siempre serían atrayentes, aunque yo misma quisiese negarlo….

La película terminó pronto, tal como Edward había predicho. Me fue desconocido el dolor que mi cuerpo experimentó al tener que ser separado del suyo para poder retirarnos. Algo estaba pasando dentro de mì. Algo diferente, y …. Espeluznante.

—De verdad te afectan mucho—dijo en voz baja mientras salíamos de la sala de proyección—No lo pensé de eso modo. Lamento haberte obligado.

Pidiéndome disculpas… La sensación viajó de mi corazón hacia mi estómago… provocando que este se retorciera de leves cosquilleos.

—No hay problema…—dije lo suficientemente aturdida.

Torpe y despistada; El cambió de escenario me tomó sorpresivo- Cuando recuperé la razón vi en Edward una expresión de cierto desconcierto y sorpresa… Antes de que pudiese preguntar que era lo que estaba sucediendo; Escuchamos claramente el grito de una mujer llamándolo por su nombre…. La sorpresa, tristeza, decepción y ¿enojo?.... Me invadieron completamente dejándome muda con lo que vi a continuación.

Edward ahora se encontraba, literalmente, bajo los brazos de una chica de aspecto pequeño y risueño. Sus largos rizos cobrisos, muy parecidos a los de èl, cayeron sobre su rostro a causa de la posición en la que la chica se encontraba sobre èl; Como si Edward la estuviese llevando de caballito…. O algo así… ¿Cómo una muchacha tan pequeña logró saltar a la altura de su espalda de un solo movimiento? Y… lo que mas me desconcertaba. ¿Qué hacia ella sobre el?

—Edward…Edward—cantó la chica entusiasta y risueña.

—Re-reneesme—nombró Edward igual o más extrañado que yo— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¿Renesmee? ¡¿Quién rayos es Renesmee?!

:**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Si lo se… La cara de "WTF" no les debe faltar jeje *mariiz nerviosa* Bueno… si, es Renesmee…**

**:D… Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo….**

**Quiero aprovechar para pedir una disculpa por haberme tardado en actualizar y por tardarme en un futuro….**

**Verán; La semana entrante habré salido de viaje. Por lo tanto no me será posible subir las actualizaciones correspondientes a esas fecha…. Una enorme disculpa y me comprometo a ponerme al corriente una vez regrese (solo será una semana… no me linchen T_T)**

**Muchas gracias por Reviews y hasta pronto :D**


	4. Es que a todo mundo se le dio por besar

_**¿¡Es qué a todo mundo se le dio por besar!?**_

**Bella Swan**

¿Alguna vez te has sentido en un universo paralelo donde se supone que estas presente, pero al mismo tiempo eres como una burbuja invisible, absorta de la realidad de los demás? Bueno, yo me sentía así o algo por el estilo. No es que la "dulce" pareja que tenía delante de mi me estuviese ignorando como si fuese una total desconocida. Al menos debía darle un punto a favor de la chica llamada Renesmee; quien no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre mí y mi vida animadamente, tal vez fuera por el protocolo de querer quedar bien con mi _Hermanastro, _no lo se… Al menos en su rostro demostraba interés y placer en conocerme, en vez de fastidio y frialdad.

El caso es que, a pesar de participar en esa charla de reencuentro donde en ningún momento Edward o Renesmee me hacían sentir como "la que hacia tercio", yo sola me imponía esa representación. ¿Por qué?... Porque físicamente era un patito feo entre cisnes.

Renesmee y Edward eran tan afines como una gota de agua. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con la misma intensidad que los caoba de ella, con aquellos cabellos cobrizos reluciéndoles; haciendo una representación en vivo de esos comerciales de cuidado de cabello que en realidad resultan ser una farsa: Edward y Renesmee eran reales, tan ciertos y perfectos que en mi nació la necesidad de salir de aquel cuadro de belleza que yo misma estaba arruinando.

"—_Bella; ella es Renesmee Carlie, una compañera de mi antiguo colegio—" _me la presentó Edward hacia rato. Ella me miró con una curiosidad extraña, como si realmente yo fuera una persona sumamente interesante. Luego simplemente me sonrió risueñamente, recordándome como solían alegrarse los niños pequeños; con tan suma facilidad.

"—_Es una placer conocerte, Bella—" _Me había contestado con felíz sinceridad. Me sentía un monstruo. Me era imposible ignorar el leve fastidio de verla tan cerca de Edward. Una tontería. ¡Perfecto!, ahora me estaba volviendo loca…

—¡Hey, Ness! —escuchamos gritar a uno de los chicos que se encontraban parados en la salida del Cinema— Te estamos esperando. Ella volteó hacia el chico y con un gesto en la mano pidió un poco más de tiempo.

—Debo irme—suspiró. ¿Y por qué rayos me sentía aliviada de eso? —Supongo que nos veremos luego.

—Dime, ¿a caso ese chico es tu novio? —preguntó Edward con picardía, ningún atisbo de enfado. ¿Y por qué carambas eso me tranquilizaba?

Renesmee profirió otra de sus risas risueñas; —No, ese chico solo busca cualquier excusa para salir conmigo— Sentí mi estomago irse hacia abajo cuando Renesmee se paró de puntillas para plantarle un beso inocente en la mejilla— Aunque, de cualquier manera, tu siempre serás mejor que cualquiera— se volvió hacia mi con otra de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras. No encontré ni pisca de maldad o burla en ella, seguramente la pobre ni por enterada de las llamas que por dentro me estaba quemando— Un gusto, Bella. Hasta luego

Estúpido, realmente absurdo. Pero Renesmee me caía bien.

Suspiré pesadamente. Para luego encarar la expresión de Edward; el o se encontraba emocionado, lejos de eso, solo distinguía una leve expresión de pena y alegría…. Iba a arrepentirme de esto, estaba segura, pero mi curiosidad fue la que me hizo pregunta:

—¿Mucho mejor que cualquiera? —enarqué la ceja en símbolo de duda. El solo me miró y porfirió una risa orgullosa. Estúpido ¬¬

—Bueno, Ness y yo solíamos salir en el antiguo colegio—habló como si se tratara de un asunto sin importancia. Y lo era, se suponía que debía serlo… mas no pude evitar la punzada de inseguridad que sentí en mi pecho. ¿Por qué?, ¿Y A mi qué me importaba? Esto se volvía cada vez más oscuro. ¡Demonios!

—Con que salir…—repetí en voz baja.

—Solo fue durante dos meses—aclaró pensativo—Aunque Renesmee y yo alcanzamos a hacer de todo.

¿De- de To-todo?- Sentí mis ojos dilatarse y la respiración abandonar mis pulmones. Imágenes que hubiera deseado jamàs acudieran a mi mente; la invadieron a base de flahes rápidos que, estaba segura, iban a quitarme el sueño.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir con… de to-todo? — balbuceé torpemente. Debí haber demostrado la peor cara del horror; Pues Edward estalló a carcajadas después de formular mi pregunta.

—Bueno, ya sabes; Navidad, año nuevo, San Valentín. Todas esas fechas que se supone son importantes—La sangré subió a mi rostro, podía percibir mis mejillas arder. Edward volvió a reírse de mí para después dedicarme una sonrisa pícara— Bella, tienes una mente pervertida.

—¡Arg!, ¡No estaba pensando nada malo! —mentí el lo supo. ¡Genial!. Bueno, ¿Y que se supone que pensara sin no especificaba las cosas? Tarado.

—¿Te gustaría saber hasta donde llegamos físicamente? —preguntó una vez más con esa expresión bribona y ladina. Volví a enrojecer. ¡Pero que Idiota!

—No me interesa—Mentí, otra vez. Crucé mis brazos y le negué la mirada. Debía parecer una niña pequeña. ¡Bah!, ¿A quién le importaba? A mi no.

_No te mientas Bella. Te mueres por saberlo- _me traicionó mi conciencia. ¿Y cómo contradecirla? cuando ella tenía la razón… Si, me moría por saberlo, aunque por otro lado estaba consiente de que la respuesta no me gustaría, que me dolería….. Nuevas imagines surcaron mi mente: Edward y Renesmee; de la forma en que todas las parejas deberían estar, una ilustración bastante bella- Si examinábamos que era Edward el protagonista de esta y la forma en la que la representaba. Pero del mismo modo, terriblemente incomoda y…Lastimera.

¡Esto era ridículo!, no debería afectarme. Pero sin embargo, me dolía.

Estaba comenzando a asustarme.

—No llegamos a nada—Su voz me sacó de mi imaginario masoquismo, trayéndome de vuelta a la normalidad. Me dí cuenta de que él estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Mi corazón estalló en latidos desenfrenados Edward comenzó a acortar la cercanía entre nosotros; —No Te creo—logré decir, ocultando mi voz temblorosa.

—No he sentido ningún contacto físico que valga más que contigo—me contestó en un susurro seductor— Mi primer beso real ha sido contigo, Bella.

No estaba segura de mi reacción, tensé mi cuerpo al grado de ya no sentir mis piernas sostener mi cuerpo, el corazón me batió como el de un colibrí a pleno vuelo… El lo sabía, sabía que yo había estado despierta. Ahora me sentía micho más avergonzada que aquella tarde, después del beso…

—Estabas despierta—confirmó una vez más. Los ojos esmeralda le destellaron despampanantes. Me recordé a mi misma como es que se debía de respirar.

—Entonces…—garraspé, sonaba patética— Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste.

Dilató los ojos considerablemente; como si yo hubiese dicho una verdadera tontería; —¡Que por qué lo hice! —repitió mi pregunta con evidente burla. Otra vez se estaba riendo de mí—Pensé que la respuesta era evidente.

Para mi no lo era. Jamás algo podría resultarme evidente con él. ¿No era ya lógico interpretar las palabras de Edward como una simple broma? ¿Cómo diferenciar lo real de lo cómico?

¿Qué era lo que buscaba en realidad? ¿Cuál de todos era el Edward verdadero? ¿Cuándo se presentaba?

—Lo hice por qué me gustas, Bella.

¿Y cómo creerle?

Decidí no caer una vez más en su juego. Por una vez, saldría con la conciencia limpia. Aunque esta broma resultaba una de las más pesadas que jamás me hubieran hecho. Debía de admitirlo, aunque me sintiera estúpida; la razón por la cual me dolía tanto era porque, por dentro, ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas que esto fuera verdad; Y si este se daba cuenta de ello… solo evidenciaría una parte de mí, una de la que ni yo misma estaba del todo segura… una que esperaba fuera errónea aunque mis sentimientos y la circunstancias demostraran lo contrario.

Él no se lo esperó. El que yo rehuyera de su mirada y lo empujara para poder caminar lejos. Debía mantener la frente en alto. Este era el campo en el que no permitiría que de mofara de mí. Ya tenía suficiente con una vez… Edward no sería el segundo aprovechado.

—Ya deja de jugar conmigo—dándole la espalda, le contesté— Siempre me tomas el pelo y cuando me hablas nunca lo haces en serio.

No le ví la cara, no quise hacerlo… de lo único que fui consiente fue del silencio que nos invadió.

Luego, simplemente me fui. Aunque mi deseo real era quedarme allí con él

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alice Brandon**

Lunes. A mitad del día de escuela.

Visualicé a Jacob subiendo por las escaleras del instituto. Bella no se veía por ningún lado ni tampoco la presencia de Edward… Le sonreí a Jacob saludándolo con la mano, normalmente era Bella la que congeniaba más con aquel chico moreno, mas en estos momentos ninguno de los dos contaba con una compañía agradable en el receso entre clases. Era lógico que ambos buscáramos con quien refugiarnos.

—¿Y cómo va el Futbol? —me atreví a iniciar un tema de conversación mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela.

—Nada mal—contestó este encogiéndose los hombros, muy seguro de si mismo—Pronto iniciará el torneo.

—Te deseo suerte…—le dije de corazón.

—Gracias….

Caminamos justo en frente de un grupo de chicas que cursaban el último año. No nos habíamos percatado de ellas ninguno de los dos cuando las palabras "Bella" y "Edward" salieron de sus labios entre risas y chismorreos. Ambos nos quedamos callados. Por supuesto, Bella era una amiga mía, y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella me concernía, y podría poner la manos al fuego, a que a Jacob le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

—…¿los viste juntos en el cine? —preguntó una de ellas con fingida y estúpida cara de sorpresa.

—Así es, y se veían bastante juntitos—contestó la otra con malicia—No me sorprendería, si ambos viven junto. Creo que son obvias las tentaciones que se les presentan a los dos.

Fruncí el seño, sintiendo el coraje subirme a la cara. ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan prejuiciosa? Claro, tratándose de chicas como ellas. Volteé a ver a Jacob para encontrar un punto de apoyo, él tampoco soportaba este tipo de situaciones, y mucho menos cuando tenía que ver con Bella…Lo que encontré en su rostro no era desaprobación. No.

En su lugar, vislumbré enojo, cólera y grima. La más grande de la envidias se reflejaba en sus orbes negras, ligeramente dilatadas y enrojecidas. No conocía a Jacob de toda la vida, de hecho… habíamos charlado solo algunas veces pero. Reconocía los celos y la añoranza como si estas cantaran para mí. Jacob no solo desaprobaba terminantemente las charlas mal fundadas acerca de Bella y Edward. Desaprobaba también a Edward cerca de Bella….

Jacob estaba ardiendo en celos.

Lo ví suspirar profundo en tiempos coordinados; el mal temperamento que reflejaba su rostro fue desapareciendo, dejando tras el una expresión de falso fastidio; —¡Oh, no! —exclamó con arrogancia— Bells no puede, no con ese creído… ¡No!

Eso era realmente el colmo de los colmos. Las palabras de Jacob hicieron que la vilis saliera disparada de mi garganta a grande proporciones.

No era que Edward fuera irrefutablemente la pareja de Bella. Más mi instinto me decía que si, que esta, tal vez, sería la oportunidad perfecta para que ella intentará darle a chace al amor que por años se había negado. Yo lo sabía, y yo no me equivoco….

No iba a ser Jacob quien arruinara tan buena situación.

—Oye Jacob, que no se te ocurra decir algo así nuevamente—amenacé con voz tajante. Pareció sorprendido y completamente pasmado de mi actitud, no me importó, alguien tendría que decirle la verdad— Después de lo que le hiciste; no gozas con el derecho de decidir quien es bueno para ella y quien no. Así que te lo advierto, Black. No interfieras….

No me respondió. Simplemente se quedó absorto. Con mirada sorprendida se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, seguramente analizando lo que yo acababa de decir. Me alejé de el, lo mejor sería dejarlo solo, que recapacitara…. Yo sabía que Jacob no era un mal chico, el quería a Bella, mas ya era tiempo de que pisara la realidad.

Un escarmiento no le hace mal a un niño caprichudo. ¡Ja!, mi conjetura me hizo reír.

—Te gusta defender a los que quieres. Eso habla muy bien de tí—Dejé de reirme inmediatamente.

—¿Y tu quién eres? —pregunté desconfiada al chico que, sin mas ni mas, había decidido a hablarme.

—Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock del salón B.

Y esa fue la primera vez que lo ví…..

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella Swan**

—¡Se acabó el tiempo, manténganse en forma nos veremos mañana! — gritó el entrenador tas sonar su silbato y retirarse del lugar— Bella, Jacob. Ustedes se quedarás a recoger los conos.

Suspiré exhausta. Me di la oportunidad de estirar un poco mis piernas; levemente rígidas a causa de las carreras; Jacob se quedó a mi lado sin mirarme. Me extrañó, el por lo regular no era tan callado…

—Jake, ¿Sucede algo?

Volvió a negarme verlo a la cara; —Olvídalo, no pasa nada…

Entrecerré los ojos, por supuesto que pasaba algo. Y aunque sabía que la curiosidad y el interés eran fuertes, decidí dejarlo por sentado. Si Jacob tenía algo que decir, me lo diría cuando estuviese listo- El confiaba en mí, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Comencé a juntar cada cono color naranja encimándolo con otro hasta formar una torre de ellos. Jacob se encargó de juntar todos lo balones en la red para así cargarlos a la bodega- El sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente hasta tornar el césped del campo de un color naranjado oscuro… ¿Se preocuparían los Cullen y mis padres de mi retraso? ¿Mandarían a Edward a buscarme? Yo realmente esperaba que no… A pesar de que el incidente en el cine fuese olvidado por completo por él y, supuestamente por mí. El sabor amargo no dejaba de molestarme…. En aquella sala de cine, fue la última vez que supe de la galante personalidad de mi hermanastro.

—Oye, Bella…—Acudí al llamado de Jacob una vez cerramos la puerta de la bodega de deportes. Tal vez ya estaba listo para decirme lo que sucedía.

—Dime…

Pero se quedó callado. Con su rostro reflejándome solo tormento y ansiedad. Comencé a preocuparme. Si Jake dejaba de mostrarse alegre y activo, eso solo podía significar que la cosa era mucho más grave de lo que parecía; —Jake ¿Qué pasa? —No me respondió, entrecerró los ojos en un gesto que solo los hacían parecer más lucidos y profundos a los compas de los últimos rayos de sol. — ¿Jake? —insistí asustada. Ya era un hecho, algo andaba sumamente mal con él. Me frustró tal silencio de su parte. El no poder ayudarlo y solo contemplarle el dolor.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. En un solo movimiento Jacob había recortado la distancia entre nosotros. Aturdida sentó como sus brazos atrapaban mi cintura, ciñéndome contra el de una forma anhelante y fervorosa… NO tuve tiempo de cavilar lo que realmente estaba pasando, me quedé tan perdida en sus acciones que ni yo misma lo pude evitar…Tal vez, si lo hubiese premeditado, si lo hubiese sospechado; Las cosas serían completamente diferentes.

—Lo lamento, necesito esto…—fue lo que me dijo antes de que su labios se estrellaran con los míos; Fogosos, efusivos y briosos….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y he aquí otro capitulo.**

**_ No les miento… este ficc me esta costando un poco de trabajo. Debo resumir bastas cosas, cortas algunas, arreglar otras. ¡Alá! Y solo es el comienzo.**

**Bueno, para los que vieron la serie… He decidido colocar la lista de personajes en mi perfil para que de ese modo no se confunda demasiado, y sepán de antemano como llevaré a cabo sus papeles y quienes no aparecerán.**

**_ Una disculpa por la demora y por la redacción- Me comprometo a hacerle más énfasis en veces futuras… Lamento lo telenovelesco ^^' Es algo que no puedo quitar ni tampoco evitar **

**Un abrazo y gracias a todos por sus Rrviews.**

**Mariiz.**


	5. Y es ahora que empiezan los problemas

Y es ahora que empiezan los problemas

**Bella Swan**

_Jacob Black. Tenía 12 años cuando lo conocí. _

—_¡Hey niña!_ _¿Te encuentras bien?_ _—fueron las primeras palabras que oí salir de su boca. _

_Yo en ese entonces cursaba la secundaría, no era más que un débil polluelo, de esos que baten las alas desesperados por aprender a volar cuando a duras penas pueden sostenerse en pie y dar un paso… Como una inmadura, me proponía dar más de lo que mis fuerzas soportaban, no me gustaba ser una niña del montón, odiaba el prototipo de "pequeñuela" con los que todos solían catalogarme en ese entonces. _

—_Si…—contesté sin aíre. Debía admitirlo, aunque fuera para mi misma, ese golpe me estaba doliendo bastante; mucho más de lo que podía aguantar._

—_¿Estas llorando? —preguntó aquel niño con preocupación. No quise mirarlo a la cara con la vaga ilusión de que así no pudiese notar el agua fluir por mis ojos. Apreté mi sangrante brazo contra mí, esperando inútilmente que el dolor remitiera con esa simple acción. Por supuesto, no lo hizo, solo incrementó, provocando que las lágrimas salieran rebeldes de mis ojos. Otra vez, volvía a ser la Flacucha Swan._

—_¡Jaaaa!, ¡La nena esta llorando! —gritó a lo lejos el mismo chico causante de mis desgracia. Junto a su mofa, más risas de varoniles que en esa cancha habitaban inundaron mis oídos. Apreté fuertemente los puños de furia, como deseaba callarle la boca a pesar de saber que no era contrincante para el. Enfrentándole solo conseguiría humillarme aún más._

_Las risas pararon cuando un chasquido sonó de entre la multitud, y con él, el sonido de una caída. Sorprendida viré la mirada para ver a Laurent tendido en el piso y sangrando a gota suelta de la nariz; de pie frente a él, el mismo muchacho que había preguntado por mi bienestar; pude visualizar los puños apretados en sus muñecas, y las manchas de rojo carmín pintadas en ellos…. Quise conocerlo, pero él no me miraba a mí._

—_¡Eres un cobarde! —le gritó al tiempo que levantaba a Laurent de la solapa de su ensangrentada camisa—Llorarás tu como nena cuando terminé contigo— Golpeó con gran fuerza la mandíbula de Laurent al grado de hacerla crujir y derribarlo nuevamente en el pasto. Los demás le canturrearon la victoria, emocionados por la tan anhelada pelea que no había sucedido nunca en una secundaria tan aburrida como esta…_

_Entonces pude verlo a la cara; Giró hacia mi dirección en pausada velocidad y retuvo mi mirada a los compas de sus pasos, acortando la distancia. _

_Hincándose junto a mí nos admiramos mejor; El muchacho que no debía ser más menor que yo. Su cabello largo graciosamente atado en una pequeña coleta y esa piel bronceada y trigueña. Mis pensamientos se perdieron en el negro azabache de sus ojos. Tomó mi brazo delicadamente, examinándolo con cuidado, como si de verdad supiera tratar casos como aquellos…_

—_Lo siento…—dijo con sinceridad en su voz—Laurent es un bruto. No entiende que aquí se debe jugar limpio—presionó delicadamente la zona rapada, emití un quejido— ¿Te duele mucho?_

_Negué con la cabeza, completamente cohibida… Por primera vez pude ver su risa tras aquella sonrisa blanquecina; —Como sea. Eres buena pateando, niña. Que nadie te diga lo contrario—El corazón se me disparó a mil por hora._

—_¡Pero que rayos ha pasado aquí! —Desde lejos la voz de la directora repicó desde el inicio de la cancha. Enfurecida contemplaba la escena de la pasada batalla y la sangre regada por el campo de Futbol. Movida por el instinto, localizó con rapidez el lugar donde yo me encontraba y también mi acompañante. Esta al verle, frunció el seño notoriamente —¡Jacob Ephraim Black! rugió como solo ella lograba hacerlo. _

_Jacob soltó una mueca ante su llamado, visualmente acostumbrado a este; —Antes que nada, ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto con premura_

—_Bella…—musité en voz queda y apenada._

—_Bella…—repitió como si mi nombre le resultara el tópico más interesante del mundo— Nos veremos por ahí…._

_Desde ese entonces nos hicimos inseparables y, él me gustó, desde el primer instante…._

Recordar todo aquello solo provocaba mucho más confusión. Estar unida a él de este modo podía hacer que memorias como esta acudieran a mi mente en un llamado al pasado; memorias inolvidables, agradables, algunas incluso más amargas que dulces. Pero finalmente eran eso; solo recuerdos viejos de un tiempo que ya había expirado y el cual solo dejaba el deseo inconsolable de saber que presente cambiaría si otra cosa hubiese sido.

Todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros. Yo no necesitaba lidiar con esto de nuevo.

Lo peor que podría pasar, lo que menos buscaba en este momento era una confusión más. ¿Por qué hacer esto hasta ahora? ¿Por qué tras la sombra de otro barullo? Esto era más de lo que podía permitir; Si Jacob buscaba algo del pasado, hoy ya era tarde. Dos años tarde…

Empujé de su cuerpo con gran ímpetu, apartando mis labios de los suyos de un solo movimiento. Me observó sorprendido, ¿Es qué a caso esperaba ser tan fácilmente correspondido?

—¿Bella?

—¡Cierra la boca! —Exclamé aturdida y ofendida— ¡Solo… cierra la boca!

—Escucha yo…—pero las palabras se le quedaron estancadas en su boca. Su rostro con nítido arrepentimiento y ensombrecido solo me provoco más confusión y furia… Levantó una de sus manos para tocarme el rostro. Yo rehuí de su tacto asustada. Mi rechazo aumentó su abatimiento —Perdóname.

Si, esa era su palabra mágica para todo….

—Por una vez, Jacob… Por una vez en tu vida. Deja de guiarte por tus impulsos—garraspé cada palabra, intentado soportar mi furia en varios suspiros— "Perdóname" no siempre te ayudara a borrar las consecuencias de estos.

Choqué mi hombro bruscamente contra el de él antes de caminar a la salida de la escuela.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Alice Brandon.**

—_Te gusta defender a los que quieres. Eso habla muy bien de tí—Dejé de reírme inmediatamente._

—_¿Y tu quién eres? —pregunté desconfiada al chico que, sin mas ni mas, había decidido a hablarme. _

—_Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock del salón B._

_La compresión llegó a mi al momento en el que el apellido Whitlock surcó mi mente; Whitlock, del exitoso arquitecto Sureño Marco Whitlock. Había escuchado que su hijo prodigio estudiaba en el mismo instituto que nosotros. Pero jamás me había molestado si quiera en averiguar quien era… Ahora él estaba parado frente a mí; dedicándome una sonrisa afable y cargada de pura confianza en si mismo._

_Debía admitirlo; Era tremendamente atractivo. Jasper tenía esa chispa de chico rubio galante; sus cabellos dorados alisados caían graciosamente sobre su frente mientras que sus demás cerdas oro se revolvían en su cabeza de forma atractiva y estilada .Y , ¡Oh por Dios!, y el color zafiro de sus ojos…eran tan penetrantes y difíciles de ignorar._

_Me obligué a mi misma a permanecer apacible a sus ojos. Recordándome una y otra vez que yo ya me encontraba con alguien._

—_Te quedaste sin habla—Musitó el con aires triunfales— He de suponer que te impresioné_

_Y mucho. Pero nunca ha sido mi intención alimentar el egocentrismo de los jóvenes atractivos; —No te emociones, Whitlock. Solo intentaba ubicarte—dibujé una sonrisa presumida en mis labios y mentí…—No te ubico, creo que siempre me has pasado desapercibido._

_El rió a la bajo. Mis palabras nos lo ahuyentaban en absoluto; o tal vez de había dado cuenta de que le mentía, no lo se, tampoco me preocupó._

—_Vaya que pena. Tenía la esperanza que de que tuviéramos sentimientos afines. Tú, por el contrario, no me has pasado para nada desapercibida. —Me quedé helada. A el le gustó eso. Continuó; —Alice Brandon; hija de la pareja dueña de industrias Brandon. Asistes salón A del 3º semestre de preparatoria. Te gusta ir de compras y jamás usas el mismo par de zapatos durante un lapso de 2 meses. Hoy le has gritado a Jacob Black por entrometerse en la vida amorosa de tu amiga cuando el fue quien la rechazó después de varios años de conocerse…._

_Literalmente; me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Y este muchacho de dónde había sacado tanta información?, ¿Cómo demonios sabía tanto de mí?_

—_¡Te dedicas a espiarme! —le acusé enfadada de que no hubiese fallado en ninguna de sus afirmaciones. Me hizo sentir al desnudo frente a él, una sensación incomoda, puesto que yo no sabía nada de él— ¡¿Quién te da ese derecho?!_

_Suspiró pausadamente. ¿No le importaba a caso que le estuviese gritando?, era un chizo extraño y perturbador._

—_Bueno…—respondió con voz seductora y suave— Cuando me gusta algo. Lo más común es que averigüé todo lo que le concierne para poder obtenerlo. _

No entendía porque aquel recuerdo llegaba a mí en un momento como este; Y me perturbó darme cuenta de lo placentero y orgulloso que este resultaba cuando volvía a probarlo y reproducirlo en mi menoría…

Me quedé pensando en el, un tanto absorta de mi alrededor; contemple el interior de aquella aula vacía, bañada por la oscuridad de la noche y algunos puntos relucientes que se reflejaban las luces exteriores en la ventanas…. El cosquilleo subía de mis labios hacia mi cuello, luego regresaba a mis pómulos y viajaba alrededor de mi rostro; En instantes leves me olvidé la razones del porque sentía esas caricias tan cercanas; concentrándome solamente en el rostro de Jasper…. Ya lo había dicho; era un chico sumamente atractivo y fortuito; con un toque se egocentrismo y vanidad. Yo le había dejado claro con aires elevados que no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

¿Entonces por qué me encontraba pensando en él?

—Estas muy callada, Alice. ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

Su voz me jaló violentamente a la realidad. Verlo a la cara hizo acordarme del leve cosquilleo que se detuvo en la piel de mi cuello; No era simplemente una sensación común y corriente como hacia segundos había pesando (¡¿Y como confundirla como algo así?!)… No, eran los labios de mi profesor de Trigonometría besándome como siempre lo hacía las noches que en secreto nos reuníamos para profesar nuestro querer.

—No, no nada…—susurré y trate de convencerme más a mi que a Peter- Tomé su rostro adulto entre mis manos para guiarlo hacia mi boca; aplasté sus labios contra lo míos, esperando que de ese modo el rostro de Whitlock desapareciera tras el cariño que sentía por Peter desde que caí irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Pero a pesar de aquello, a pesar de la lluvia de placer que lo labios de mi amante provocaban en mi interior; Sus ojos azules siguieron viéndome en mis recuerdos… sin dejarme gozar ni un momento sola en realidad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bella Swan**

—Jamás había visto un modo tan extravagante de sentarse en un sillón.

Aunque quisiera dedicarle todas las maldiciones existentes en todos los idiomas que conocía… Edward tenía toda la razón.

Era una mala costumbre arraigada hacia mucho tiempo, el que mi cabeza colgara del respaldo del sillón mientras que mi cuerpo yacía despatarrado en el resto del colchón negro forrado de cuero sintético… Cualquiera que viviera conmigo sabía que esa posición solo indicaba una sola cosa; estaba afligida y necesitaba pensar… Renée y Carlisle optaban por abandonar la habitación de la sala cuando la tormenta se asomaba. Ellos sabían que si había algo, yo se lo diría una vez me sintiera más tranquila….

Era claro que Edward no se familiarizaba con esa tradición. Pues el seguía observándome interesado sosteniendo aquel vaso de refresco.

—Vete…—no sonaba enfadada, hoy no tendría ánimos de nada.

Edward frunció el seño. Tal vez esperaba los acostumbrados reclamos y reacciones mías que tanto le divertían. Bien, al menos eso lo haría aburrirse de mí y salir de la sala de estar.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. En zancadas huyó de ahí con prisa. Suspiré pesadamente, incapaz de disfrutar de mi primer triunfo sobre los caprichos de mi hermanastro… Vaya, la vitoria nunca me supo tan amarga.

—¡Bella! —en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo de vuelta, jugueteando con unas pequeñas llaves en su manos derecha. Se colocó justo frente a mi cabeza colgante… incluso con el perfil alrevesado el condenado no perdía su galanura— Trae una chaqueta, vamos a salir

—¿Eh? —no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de ponerme en pie. El fue más rápido que yo, tomando la primera chamarra del perchero y aventándola justo en mi cara. Levanté mi cuerpo inmediatamente, retirando aquella chamarra de mi cara— ¿Se puede saber que planeas?

No me escuchó, solo tomó mi brazo, levantándome del sillón y arrastrándome a la puerta de salida; —No discutas, solo sígueme.

—Oh, no….—reclamé al borde del primer escalón del pórtico. Observando el enorme armatoste que Edward encendía con las diminutas llaves— No pienso subir a esa cosa.

—Se conducirla a la perfección, no tienes porque preocuparte—subió a la motocicleta Harley Davidson color negro metálico.

El ver el tamaño de ese monstruo bajó la montura de él, me incitaba aun más pavor. ¿Cómo puede subir e ir en carretera sobre esa maquina del terror?- Debió ver el temor en mi rostro, Edward suavizó sus facciones; con sonrisa deslumbrante extendió una de sus manos hacia mí, abriendo lentamente su palma; invitándome a unirla con la mía; No me pregunten…. Porque no se como ese simple gesto hizo olvidarme del terrible miedo que las motocicletas me causaban… Hipnotizaba por los destellos de sus ojos, nacarados por los destellos de las lámparas de noche me coloqué detrás del él, encima del asiento de cuero.

—Agárrate de mí—ordenó. Leves cosquilleos recorrieron mis brazos cuando estos lo rodearon, apretado mi pecho contra su espalda; Edward era aun mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

Apreté mis labios; ahogando un grito de terror cuando la motocicleta arrancó hacia la calle. Si era posible; me ceñí mucho más a la espalada de mi hermanastro. Quise pensar que era por la sensación de irme para atrás y caer sobre el asfalto debido a la velocidad en la que conducía., pero en realidad, con el paso de los minutos montada, me daba cuenta de que era el simple deleite de sostenerme de él…..

El viento nos rebotaba en el rostro, escondí el mío, presionado mi mejilla contra su chaqueta negra. Sintiendo esta temblar levemente, seguramente por la velocidad…. No podría imaginarme a Edward estremecerse nunca por algo…. Leves gotas de agua volaban a mi cara cuando las ruedas rozaban los charcos que la lluvia había dejado sobre el suelo de cemento; Debajo de nosotros, las estrellas de un cielo lejano a la cuidad iluminaban el camino, dividiendo la oscuridad de el bosque lateral a nosotros y los riscos a la izquierda; Un paisaje que en automóvil jamás podría contemplar o sentir.

Nunca un viaje riesgoso por las resbalosa y húmeda carretera de Forks me pareció tan tranquilo y excitante.

No tuve idea de lo que Edward planeaba hacer hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. La motocicleta de desvió del asfalto para adentrarse al bosque. Estuvo rodando por el terreno irregular durante solo unos minutos antes de abrirse paso a uno mucho más plano y abstraído de arboles…. El claro más hermoso que nunca hubiera visto.

Baje del vehículo para admirarlo aun mejor; El pasto semi corto de tonalidad Azul acuoso debido a la noche; adornado por pequeños ramilletes de plantas rebeldes y flores a medio crecer…Rodeado como un circunferencia por los pinos y abetos que formaban el resto del bosque.

Mis preocupaciones se fueron hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo cuando en mi mente solo ocupo lugar aquel sublime lugar.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —pregunté maravillada.

—Cuando me mudé estuve explorando Forks a fondo. Encontré este lugar hace algunos días y pensé que sería bueno venir cada que quisiera pensar o en caso de sentirme abrumado por algo

¿Entonces ese era el propósito de Edward? ¿Había optado por traerme para hacerme sentir mejor?.... Entre más me lo imaginaba, más fervor e idolatría me causaba.

—Bella…—percibí su mano blanquecina posarse sobre mi hombro y la cercanía de su aliento, respirando a pocos centímetros de mi oído… Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi piel— Espero que esto haya servido de algo. Personalmente; detesto verte derrumbada e incisiva sobre ese sillón.

Y no era mentira o burla. No, las palabras que salieron de la boca de Edward fueron más verídicas que su expresión, claramente preocupada por mi persona…. Sinceramente, no alcanzaba a entender como era que él, a tan solo unas cuantas semanas de conocerme, a sabiendas de que yo era la hija de las personas que contribuyeron a hacer que sus padres disolvieran su matrimonio, realmente una total desconocida… se tomaba estas molestias conmigo. Dedicándose a acercarse a mí al sillón cuando ni siquiera mis padres lo hacían. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿De donde emanaba su interés?....

Me preocupé. Me daba cuenta que, entre más afable y atento se comportaba; Más deseos de permanecer con él me surgían.

Y a la vez; Entre más imbécil e idiota se comportaba, más ambición de pelear y repelarle aparecía dentro de mí…. Cuanto más lo veía, más admiración y cariño surgía….

Tuve que haberlo evitando desde un inicio, pero mi ceguera me impidió ver la realidad a la que había caído; El que yo comenzara a enamorarme de él.

—Ha servido de mucho…no te imaginas— contesté a su pregunta y a la mías.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Si, lo sé…**

**Me merezco una fuerte patada en el trasero de cada una de ustedes por mi tardanza.**

**¡Lo siento!- Entre viajes y visitas familiares, me ha sido imposible escribir como Dios manda… T_T**

**Espero que me perdonen… y tmbn que le haya gustado el cap. XD**

**Un abrazo a todas y una disculpa muy grande**

**Mariiz**


	6. Es Vida Intesante ¡No una telenovela!

Yo quería una vida interesante. ¡No de telenovela!

**Edward Cullen.**

_De Bella_

_Un prado de lo más fantástico. _

_No te suelo decir esto frecuentemente ¡Y pobre de ti si lo usas en mi contra, Cullen!_

_Cuando quieres puedes ser Maravilloso. En verdad, Gracias._

Estaba satisfecho de mi mismo- Sonreí levemente rememorando la noche del sábado. Era sencillo entender a Bella y saber exactamente lo que ella necesitaba en el momento adecuado. Muchos pensarían que esa afirmación era una total improbabilidad conociendo la forma de ser tan característica y difícil de entender de ella; Si, Su carácter era complejo- Pero yo disfrutaba lidiar con las cosas complejas.

Tecleé la respuesta del mensaje con suma facilidad. Las palabras en respuesta eran obvias y fáciles… Bueno, al menos para mí; ¡Era tan irremediablemente distraída!, y no lo disimulaba ni un poco., Su forma se ser, todo. Tan Perturbadora y agradable.

Envié el mensaje a su móvil. Si no me equivoco (cosa que no sucede cuando de Bella se trata) ella lo recibiría durante su clase de Biología. _Espero que lo tenga en vibrador- _pensé con malicia… sería bastante entretenido verla avergonzarse y buscar apagar el teléfono como desquiciada cuando esa profesora característicamente geniuda le llame la atención. Ahh, como me gustaría estar ahí y ver su rostro sonrojado de vergüenza. Bueno, ya lo vería en otra ocasión.

Figuré la escena entretenido, luego me dediqué a divagar en mi mundo una vez más…

—Pareces contento…

Oh, no. No de nuevo.

—Hey, ¿Te vas tan rápido—se alarmó al verme echarme a la fuga. ¿Es qué Jasper no se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente insinuante que era su tono de voz?

—Si. Hasta pronto.

—Vamos, Cullen. Quédate un poco más—me siguió con petulante insistencia— Sabes; lo de la visita a mi casa sigue en pie. Podríamos disfrutar un poco de tiempo juntos… a solas.

¡Lunático enfermo!, este tipo está desquiciado

— ¡Olvídalo!, yo me largo…

Salí de la biblioteca hecho una bala. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de tres cosas;

Uno; La tolerancia es un don divino. Dos., se le otorgaba exclusivamente a los santos y humanos de benevolencia. Y tres., Yo tendría que se un rufián.

.

.

.

**Bella Swan**

—¡Señorita Swan!, ¡Apague ese teléfono inmediatamente!.

¡Rayos!, ¡rayos!, ¡rayos!… ¿¡Por qué tenía que poner el estúpido celular en el estúpido bolsillo más recóndito de toda mi estúpida mochila!?

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento— repetí como boba arrepentida una y otra vez, escarbando mis manos entre los libros y papeles de toda mi bolsa. Escuché las risas alrededor de mí y podría imaginarme al la profesora zapateando en espera que callara el molesto tono que no dejaba de sonar. Al final… terminé por encontrarlo, justo cuando la música de alarma había terminado. Completamente sofocada y ruborizada, me dí la oportunidad de checar rápidamente de dónde provenía el mensaje…

¡Arg!

—¡¡EDWARD CULLEN!! —grité a los cuatro vientos sin medir mi genio. Me lo imaginé a él y su incomparable y fastidiosa risa sonó en mis tímpanos tan clara como si estuviese presente, justo a mi lado…Una vez más me había jugado una de las suyas. ¡Edward, Idiota!

Se hizo el silencio en el salón de clases. Volví a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora le gritaba a los fantasmas, en medio de una clase y frente a la profesora más amargada de todo Washington… La sangre me subió hasta la orejas. _¡Bien hecho, Bella!, ¡Estupendo!. _Las risas retornaron esta vez mucho más chirriantes… Mordí mi labio con el afán de no temblar a causa del la vergüenza; Debía de lucir igual que un tómate maduro. ¡Perfecto, simplemente perfecto! ¬¬

—Si no le importa, señorita Swan. Me ahorraría esta situación si sale de mi clase y responde el mensaje del señor Cullen. Tal parece que en este momento él y su manifestación de sentimientos son mucho más importantes que _la Glucosis y la respiración celular_.

Las bocas de mis compañeros de abrieron en una perfecta O… Incitados por las palabras _Manifestación de sentimientos. _¡Oh si! Pero por supuesto que habría una masiva manifestación de sentimientos de mi parte en un futuro no muy lejano. Edward es hombre muerto….

Salí del salón dando zancadas. _¡Genial!, ¡Genial!, ¡Genial!_ ¬¬- Bueno, habría que tomarlo del lado positivo. Tendría una hora libre antes de volver a casa…. De modo que, recargada en uno de los pasillos vacios del instituto, tomé mi celular y lo abrí para saber con que pin…, ehm; pinta excusa abría contando mi hermanastro para hacerme esta estúpida broma.

_De Edward. _

_Existe el modo silencioso "hermanita". Tómalo como una experiencia educativa._

_En cuanto a lo demás; Será solo entre tu y yo. Nuestro secreto._

_Vaya, ¿¡Maravilloso!?. _

_Bueno, yo podría decir muchas más cosas concernientes a ti. Pero dejaré que las descubras por ti misma._

_Queda Prohibida tu estadía en el sillón. _

_Y No. Gracias a ti._

—Tonto Bipolar…—Susurré para mi misma, cerrando con suavidad la tapadera del celular, guardándolo distraídamente en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

Suspiré profundamente. Supongo que no debería de sorprenderme. Intentaba aparentar que no lo estaba pero; esa personalidad de él. ¿Cómo puede hacer que hasta mi más ferviente ira se convierta en admiración y agradecimiento?, ¿Cómo puede hacerme refunfuñar y al minuto siguiente provocar emociones y cosquilleos patéticos dentro de mí?. La respuesta, por supuesto nunca la sabría; y era esa incertidumbre la que alimentaba mis deseos de tenerle cerca y averiguarle…. Cada palabra escrita en el texto sonó como si, una vez más, su voz dulce y aterciopelada de materializara y murmurara cada palabra a mi oído de esa forma tan seductora y ladina….

_Bueno, yo podría decir muchas más cosas concernientes a ti. Pero dejaré que las descubras por ti misma.- _¿Qué significaba aquello? Le di vueltas y vueltas al texto, intentándole buscar un significado especial que me fue inútil encontrar. Volví a suspirar profundo… Lo juro, jamás en mi vida había suspirado tantas veces en un día.

— ¿Bella?

Escucharlo fue como recibir una palangana de agua helada.

_Jacob_

— ¡Bella!, ¡Espera!

No lo pensé dos veces. Cuando me dí cuenta ya me hallaba corriendo por las escaleras, bajando de ellas de una forma tan imprudente que fue un milagro no haber tropezado y haber caído de bruces contra los escalones del edificio… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, Esta no era mi forma de actuar…Sabía que yo no era de las personas que escapaban de sus problemas sin haberlos enfrentado. Pero el miedo que surgió dentro de mí fue incontrolable. NO quería verle, no quería escucharle pues sabía que, de hacerlo, todo esto terminaría en confusión para mi y mi sentir… Y ya estaba lo suficientemente atormentada como para añadir a la lista las emociones algo enterrado por el pasado…

—¡Bella! —le escuché gritarme desde lejos. Jacob era rápido, después de todo es futbolista. Pero también lo era yo. Y en rapidez ni siquiera alguien como él sería capaz de ganarme- Le aventaje varios metros mientras corría ahora por los campos abiertos de la escuela. Chocando con estudiantes e intentando llegar desesperadamente a la puerta salida. Con suerte, alcanzaría el primer autobús camino a casa y a salvo por fin de él.

Me di la libertad de virar mi cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar que tanto le había perdido. Choqué contra alguien y golpeé el suelo en pocos segundos…

— Di-discúlpame —balbuceé sobándome el brazo que había impactado con el asfalto.

— ¡Ouch! —gimió la persona victima de mi carrera. Viré la cabeza para ponerme de pie y ayudarla a pararse también a ella.

¡ARG!, ¡Que la tierra me tragué y escupa mis huesos!

—Eso dolió…—se quejó Renesmee poniéndose de pie y acariciando su brazo derecho— ¡Bella! — exclamó en el momento en el que reconoció mi rostro. Tendió su mano para ayudarme _Ella_ a levantar del suelo— ¡Santo Dios!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué corres así?

—Definitivamente. He tenido días mejores—contesté aturdida. NO se si fue como respuesta a su pregunta o una simple idea pensada en voz alta. Ella me miró con una expresión curiosa y divertida…

— ¡Bella!... —a lo lejos la voz de Jacob que buscaba. No es que quiera sonar melodramática o algo por el estilo pero; ¡¿Por qué a mí?! T_T

Corrí a colocarme detrás de los botes de basura más cercanos. Asomé mi cabeza para ver el rostro de Renesmee averiguar lo que sucedía. Miró hacia mi dirección y luego divisó cuando Jacob se aproximaba hacia ella desesperadamente. Sus ojos brillaron; no se si del entendimiento o de ver la figura de Jake caminando hacia ella…. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a mi sitio diciéndome en silencio; "¡_Nada mal!, es atractivo". _Yo le imploré con señas bobas y frenéticas que no revelara mi paradero.

Sonrió pícaramente y me pregunte si de verdad no me delataría.

.

.

.

**Renesmee Carlie**

¡Que divertido!

No me decepcioné ni un poquito. Bella era en verdad la persona que me imaginé cuando la conocí por primera vez- ¡Woow! Me había conseguido buena competencia, eso no cabía la menor duda. Esto se vendría realmente interesante.

—Disculpa…—el chico moreno del que Bella estaba huyendo se acercó a mí bastante preocupado y atormentado. Ella no me terminaba de sorprender; este muchacho era condenadamente apuesto. Sonreí amablemente; La gente siempre decía que mi forma se sonreír era peligrosamente tierna… que parecía una niña pequeña- El rostro levemente sonrojado del chico me lo comprobó. ¡Perfecto!

—Soy Renesmee— le extendí la mano, evitando que el continuara con su dialogo que yo ya conocía. El, al principio la vió con aprensión, pero…con el sonrojo tan claro en sus mejillas, finalmente la estrechó en modo de presentación.

—Jacob…— Contestó avergonzado. Un lindo nombre. Me gusta el nombre de Jacob —Perdona, Renes…

—Nessie…—volví a interrumpirle con risueña alegría.

—Nessie…—me siguió un poco exasperado— ¿No has visto a…?

— ¿A Bella? —Adiviné sus pensamientos— Acaba de tomar el autobús hace unos minutos.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó extrañado. Yo sonreí aun más.

— Soy amiga de Edward. Él nos presentó.

Quise chiflar de la impresión al presenciar el rostro de Jacob tornarse a un rojo penetrante de ira que. ¡Vaya!, que irónico; solo lo hacía ver aun más atractivo a mis ojos. ¡Y muy gracioso!, NO lo sé, me recordó a mi perro _Lucky_ hacer berrinche cuando le impedía perseguir al gato de la vecina. Jaja, Uno no tenía que ser un genio para averiguar que Jacob se carcomía de celos a causa de Edward…. Hay que aceptarlo. Si eran celos fundados, creo que tendría que preocuparme. Aunque, ahora estaba bastante entretenida con Jacob y su similitud a mi cachorrito Lucky.

—Ehm, Bien—interrumpí su lucha interna para regresarlo de vuelta al planeta tierra— Supongo que te veré por ahí, _Ikata Inu_

—¿Ikata Inu? —preguntó, saliendo por fin de su transé colérico.

Yo reí risueñamente; —Significa perrito en japonés — Luego me dí la vuelta y salí del lugar esperando que Bella me alcanzase.

.

.

.

—Tu amigo es muy gracioso— le confesé mientras ella y yo caminábamos en dirección a la estación de autobuses rumbo a Port Angels para tomar mi transporte de regreso.

Ella no me respondió. Se dedicó a seguir caminando silenciosamente hasta que ideó una forma de cambiarme el tema; —Lamento haber impedido que vieras a Edward. Yo le explicaré todo—dijo.

—Oh, descuida. El no me citó. Yo vine por mi cuenta— aclaré. Luego le giñé el ojo en símbolo de confianza— Creo que no eres la única a quien persiguen.

Bella rió, solo un poco. Me pregunté que tan graves estarían las cosas entre _Ikata Inu_ y ella. Quise cambiarle el tema por su comodidad y a cambio; discutiríamos algo que verdaderamente me interesaba; —Pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Edward te ha hablado de mí?

Bella se sobresaltó levemente. Como si pensara que hubiese metido la pata en algo. Aunque, debía aceptar que la sorprendida había sido yo. Edward le había hablado de mí; Edward le hablaba de si mismo., NO reconocería la leve aguijoneada de celos que esto me causaba… pero permanecí con mi carácter inmutable.

—Bueno. Mencionó que salieron juntos…—dijo Bella avergonzada.

Para una persona normal, una detalle así podría ser muy poco. _Edward- _Pensé con leve añoranza y fervor- _Tú siempre serás el mismo_

—Así es él. Nunca habla de si mismo con nadie, ¿sabes? —tomé un suspiró y la añoranza regresó a mí de forma automática— Edward y yo íbamos en el mismo colegio pero no en la misma clase, nunca había hablado con él hasta que participó en el campeonato deportivo de la escuela. Claro, todas la chicas sabíamos quien era y como se llamaba. Ya sabes, era de los chicos que llaman mucho la atención, pero a mi no me gustaba pues en ese entonces yo tenía a mis pretendientes… Sin embargo, cuando hablé con el por primera vez comenzó a gustarme— sonreí ampliamente recordando esa primera platica con cariño— Nunca había conocido a un chico tan encantador y misterioso como él. Me propuse a mi misma acercarme a él y entonces le dije lo que sentía….

"—A ti no te faltan chicos, Nessie— me dijo el con la ternura que tu ya debes conocerle"

"—Por el momento no tengo intenciones de iniciar una relación seria con nadie— cité las palabras que siempre repetía cada vez que una chica se le confesaba. El, claro… se me quedó viendo entre divertido y sorprendido. El sabía que soy muy segura de mi misma y que suelo pelear para conseguir lo que me propongo— Dame dos meses— Le dije—Si durante ese tiempo te convences de que no congeniamos. Entonces simplemente lo déjanos por la paz. ¿Qué dices?"

"Recuerdo que el me vio como quien mira a un hermanita pequeña; —Nunca había conocido a una chica como tu. De acuerdo. ¡Me rindo! —fue lo que me contestó"

"De modo que pasaron los dos meses; salíamos juntos, hablamos por teléfono. Creo que el también la pasó bien. O al menos eso parecía— mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco de dolor al recordarlo— Pero El tiempo se nos terminó"

"—He disfrutado de estos dos meses. Eres una chica fantástica— me confesó un día"

"—Pero no es suficiente, ¿verdad? —yo lo sabía. Y Edward estaba consiente de ello. Aunque era demasiado caballeroso como para decírmelo de un modo brusco o para que me sintiera mal. De modo que le hice las cosas más fáciles a él— Me quieres solo como amiga— continué y no fue una pregunta."

"—Lo siento—susurró apenado y no pude sentir odio contra él, pero si un poco de enojo"

"—Supongo que nunca has querido ni querrás a nadie—se lo dije tan tranquilamente y recuerdo que esa vez también sonreía. Puro mimetismo. La verdad me encontraba muy triste. ¡Pero su reacción ante mi comentario. Esa si nunca la esperé!"

"—Puede que sea cierto— admitió cabizbajo. Fue la primera y ultima vez en toda mi vida que lo ví vulnerable."

"Las cosas no terminaron bien después de eso. Y si había algo en el que Edward y yo congeniábamos era en pretender que las cosas no andaban mal. Pero la verdad era otra. Terminó mudándose aquí Y solo fue el día del cine que pude hablar nuevamente con él…."

Miré a Bella quien permanecía con toda la atención puesta en mí y levemente sorprendida. Ella me agradaba, era la verdad. Pero tendría que ser sincera; —Edward me gusta mucho. Sigo enamorada de él— le confesé justo cuando el camión de Seattle llegaba a la parada.

.

.

.

**Bella Swan.**

_Edward Me gusta mucho. Sigo enamorada de él._

En definitiva. Hoy no había sido para nada mi día.

Me fui auto castigando con esas palabras mientras caminaba las pocas calles que restaban para llegar a mi casa con una nube negra y lluviosa imaginaria sobre mi cabeza- ¡Genial!, ¿Y ahora que?... ¿Debía enfadarme con Renesmee por contarme su historia?, Me sentía más agradecida por confiarme algo de la personalidad y misterio de Edward que estaba condenada a ignorar…. Ella tenía razón; Edward nunca habla de si mismo con nadie, Renesmee lo conocía mejor que yo. ¡Yo que vivía en su misma casa!, ¿Cómo podría combatir contra algo como eso?

¡Un momento!, ¿He dicho combatir?, ¿¡En qué momento me metí en el juego de conquistar al bipolar!?...NO, yo no estaba dispuesta a participar.

—Al fin llegas….

No me hubiese sorprendido si aquel tono de voz saliera de la burlona boca de Edward. Pero, por segunda vez en el día. Mi corazón se detuvo… Volví a insistir. ¿Qué de malo había hecho para merecer un día como estos?

Jacob. Parado al frente de mí casa. Esperándome.- Ya estaba muy cansada como para comenzar a correr una vez más.

—Apártate de mi camino que quiero entrar en mi casa— le hablé. Lo más tajante posible.

—No quiero— contestó él. Si bien, no tan fríamente como yo. Pero si con la expresión más seria y formal que nunca le había visto en toda mi vida.

— ¿¡Qué rayos quieres!? —exploté frustrada.

El no me contestó. Caminó a zancadas en mi dirección. Por un momento me sentí asustada., cuando por fin estuvo frente a mí, metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar de él un objeto pequeño color blanco. Lo reconocí cuando me mostró la pantalla con un mensaje de texto tecleado en ella. Automáticamente pasé mi mano a la bolsa trasera de mis jeans… Estaba vacía.

_Será solo entre tú y yo. Nuestro secreto- _Decía claramente en la pantallita de mi celular- Tragué saliva.

—Supongo que esto me el aval de proceder— Carraspeó cada palabra con furica formalidad.

— ¿Proceder? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

—No lo voy a permitir, Bella. El que tú y el….—cerró los ojos con fuerza. En respiraciones pausadas y monocordes. Cuando de calmó un poco, continuó— Escúchame bien, Isabella. Y más te vale que me creas cada palabra que voy a decirte porque si no. ¡Lo juro!, ¡Ya me estoy volviendo loco….—Tomó mis hombros fuertemente con sus dedos, evitando de ese modo que escapase de él— ¡Te quiero!, ¡Y que me un mal rayo me parta si dejo que ese payaso se quedé contigo!

¡Oh, por todo lo santo!-

Yo quería una vida interesante. ¡NO de telenovela! T_T

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jejeje. *mariiz riendo inocentemente* Me fue muy entretenido escribir este capi. Espero que les guste. Es para todas ustedes.**

**Una aclaración **_**Inu Ikata**_** no significa Perro en Japonés. Es más bn el nombre de la raza de un perro Japonés XD .Basta diferencia, lo sé ¬¬' Pero el cachorro se parece tanto a Jake que no pude evitar ponerlo *¬*- Para los que gusten conocer el perro; he colocado la foto correspondiente al capitulo de la historia en mi profile**

**Bueno… Le mando un abrazo y una vez más. Gracia por leer esta historia: D**

**Mariiz**


	7. Un poquito tarde ¿no crees?

_**2-Septiembre-2009**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños; Riona **_

**.**

**Un poquitito tarde. ¿No crees?**

**.**

**Jacob Black**

Me estaba pasando de la raya. Y lo pero de todo es que era consiente de ello; pero aun así continuaba con mi patético intento de aclarar las cosas de una vez y por todas. Así que, heme aquí; Sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros y obligándole a mirarme. Haciéndonos protagonistas del más ridículo de los dramas. Finalmente, daba igual… Te una forma u otra la haría entender.

.

.

Bella se convirtió en "La chica" desde el momento en que la trate por primera vez. LO recuerdo bien: En esa época solo me interesaba una sola cosa: Soccer, soccer y más soccer. La niñas para mi no eran más que chamacas berrinchudas maniáticas por el maquillaje, los chismes y gritonear como hurracas cada vez que uno les gustaba. ¡Puaj!..... Pero entonces la conocí a ella, alguien tan fuera de lo común; Su manera de jugar me tradujo que no era de las que desperdiciaba la tarde gastando la cuenta de teléfono en chismorreos. La seguí de cerca todo el tiempo mientras duraba el partido, entre más la observaba más boquiabierto me quedaba…. Entonces me dije a mi mismo: Tengo que conocerla.

Y así fue. Bella y yo no hicimos amigos de la noche a la mañana; Aunque ella me gustaba. Pero era una tontería hacérselo saber. Yo era un hombre de deporte, no un cursi adolescente enamorado…

Claro; Esa mentalidad patéticamente infantil no me duró por mucho tiempo. Conforme los años pasaban e íbamos creciendo; la necesidad de estar más tiempo con ella fue alimentándose más y más. Bella de igual modo se había convertido de una chica peligrosamente deseable…y ella era (y lo sigue siendo) tan distraída y absurda como para darse cuenta de eso por si sola.

Bueno. No puedo culparla del todo…. Yo fui el Imbécil más grande de la tierra. Tal vez lo siga siendo. Y ese es mi problema; soy tan imbécil y estúpido al tratarse de mis emociones… No tengo control de mi mismo y ese siempre será mi problema….

Bella me dijo lo que sentía por mí antes de darme cuenta yo lo que sentía por ella. Estaba confundido y el compromiso no era algo que congeniara conmigo.

La rechacé.

Como un idiota, le dije que ella era mi mejor amiga, que sería ridículo verla como mi novia cuando la gente la confundía con mi hermana. _¡Imbécil!, ¡Imbécil!_ Y mil veces imbécil…

No me dijo nada, a decir verdad… permaneció callada por varios minutos. Ella creyó ocultarlo, pero cuando vi sus ojos tornarse brillosos y nacarados me sentí el perro más miserable del planeta; "_Si, tienes razón, que ridícula soy"_ – me dijo antes de darme la espalda e irse de ahí.

Fue cuando me dio la espalda; El verla alejarse de mí hizo que un choqué eléctrico chocara contra mi cuerpo y me hundiera como lo que era; alguien realmente detestable. Pues me dí cuenta de cuanto la quería; justo después de haberle perdido.

.

.

Le relaté esa misma historia en palabras atropelladas. Bella permaneció mirándome fijamente, procesando toda la información que le estaba proporcionando. El agarre entre nosotros desapareció de un momento a otro… Solo nos encontrábamos parados el uno frente al otro. Yo hablando y ella escuchándome:

—…Fui un cretino, lo sé y estás en el derecho de llamarme así o incluso peor. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de sentirme como me siento. Tal vez debí conformarme con la amistad que continuaste brindándome a pesar de lo verdaderamente estúpido que fui; después de todo lo que realmente merecía era no recibir ni una sola palabra de tí. Me convencí de que podría soportarlo y así los hice, pero…—Tomé aíre y apreté mis puños con fuerza— Eso no cambia el hecho que te siga queriendo.

Se quedó completamente pasmada. Apretó sus ojos y labios con fuerza; no supe si por la frustración, el enojo o ganas de llorar;

— ¿Y por qué demonios me lo dices hasta ahora? —chilló en un intento fallido de mantener su voz clara. Sus expresiones y movimientos de manos denotaban su angustia —No hay ninguna diferencia, Jake. Es un poquito tarde, ¿No crees?

— ¡Lo sé, Lo sé! —Repliqué, tal vez más fuerte de lo que debería— Ya te lo dije; Fui sinvergüenza. Pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga?... No soy de piedra, Bella. Y ya no lo soporto más

—¿¡Y por qué no me explicaste esto en un pasado!? —subió ella también su tono de voz. Una vez más; sus ojos se tornaron brillosos… no fue difícil imaginar porque. ¡Jacob: Perro idiota mal parido! — ¡Dijiste sentir algo y haberte dado cuenta al final!, ¿¡Por qué no me lo explicaste!?

—¿¡Y con qué cara!? —Esta vez si grité— ¡Crees que hubiese sido lógico decir un día que no y al siguiente que si!. ¡Te conozco, y no me habrías aceptado!

— ¡Arg! — Agarró su cabeza entre sus manos. Como si estuviese teniendo la jaqueca de su vida— ¿¡Por qué es tan complicado!? ¿No te das cuenta?; ya me ajusté, Jacob. Lo único que logras con esto es ponerle baches a nuestra amistad. ¿Tienes un idea de cuan insoportable es?

No la tenía. A decir verdad. Esperaba algo completamente diferente; No era como si quisiera que, después de decir todo, ella corriera a mis brazos gritando que me correspondía. No, pero… al menos un vistazo, aunque fuese pequeño, de que hubiera algo más que el simple cariño de mejor amigo. No sé; una pequeñez que dijera; _"¡Rayos!, aun me gustas un poco"_. Pero…nada. A Bella solo le afectaba el hecho de perder nuestra amistad, nada más… Era tan fácil para todo mundo leer sus pensamientos y reacciones. Y eran ellos los que me decían que ya no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por mí.

Eso hirió mi ego alarmantemente. Si, y ahora estaba furioso.

—Es por Cullen…—No se lo pregunté. Y Bella palideció de un momento a otro.

— ¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver él en todo esto? —rebatió a la defensiva

. Era tan tonta, tanto… NO se daba cuenta de lo obvio que resultaba para mí.

—¿No se suponía que no lo soportabas?. Entonces dime porque ahora sales y compartes _secretitos_ con él.

— ¡No seas ridículo...!

— ¡NO!, ¡Aquí la única ridícula eres tu, Bella! —Volví a tomar sus hombros entre mis manos. Y ella saltó levemente ante mi contacto. Tal vez fui un poco brusco… pero en esos instantes ya no tenía control sobre mi mismo— ¡No me engañas!, Eras tan fácil de leer y te delatas por ti misma!... Y, ¿sabes una cosa?, mejor déjalo así. ¡Que bueno que ese payaso vino!, al menos supo como hacerme reaccionar. _"Con ser amigos basta" _Ya no pienso a engañarme a mi mismo con esa tontería…

—Jacob. Suéltame—me ordenó con voz contenida.

— ¡NO! —exclamé—No hasta que me aclares que es lo que realmente sientes.

— ¡Eso a ti no te concierne!

— ¡Maldita se si no…!—intenté contenerme. Pero, claro. No pude. Ya lo he dicho, soy malo controlando mi genio— Tu también me conoces, y sabes bien que no soy de los que no se rinden tan fácil. ¡Me has escuchado!

.

—Por supuesto que te escucha—replicó una voz a lo lejos— Eres tan escandaloso que todo mundo lo hace.

Tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos pasmados, y ambos viramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, hacia la dirección de donde la voz provenía; ¡Como si mi ferviente ira no pudiese estar ya a un punto máximo!- Blasfemé, tal vez más en ese momento que en toda una vida.

Cullen bajó las escaleras del pórtico, acercándose a nosotros a pasos lentos. Su engreído rostro inescrutable y sereno me provocó nauseas

—Chico, deberías pensar mejor en como reaccionar. O los vecinos pensarán que eres parte de una Telenovela— Su mano palpó uno de los hombros ya liberados de Bella— Entra— le susurró descaradamente al oído y ella la miró de forma extraña. Luego de dudarlo un momento. Simplemente, así como así…asintió y le obedeció. Subiendo las escaleras del pórtico y cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de ella.

Cerré mis puños en un intento patético de controlar mi ira.

Edward Cullen volvió la cara hacia mí cuando ya no hubo sonido alguno. Otra vez, su rostro no denotaba más expresión que tranquilidad; —Bueno, ahora todo me es bastante claro—me dijo. NO estaba enfadado ni ofendido. Pareciese como si ese idiota no sintiese nada; — Por tu comportamiento no era como si tú hubieses querido rechazar a Bella. Si lo hiciste no fue porque ella no te gustara, si no porque ella no le gustaba a los que te rodeaban, ¿No es así? —sacudió su cabeza con una leve sonrisa; lo suficientemente sarcástica y burlona— Vaya, que inteligente.

Ese miserable…. Había escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación para luego intervenir como el héroe.

—¡NO te metas en esos asuntos, Cullen!, ¡Nada tienen que ver contigo!

—Te vuelvo a repetir que no grites. Solo haces el ridículo— se dio la vuelta y volvió a abrir la puerta de su casa— Y en cuanto a no meterme. Bueno, Te sorprendería lo mucho que tienes que ver conmigo.

Luego cerró la puerta. Y me quedé estampado en la calle…

Igual que un perro.

.

.

.

**Alice Brandon.**

La biblioteca solía estar completamente vacía al terminar las clases. Todos los alumnos huían despavoridos a las puertas de la escuela y al final, este era uno de los escasos y tranquilos lugares donde se puede estar a solas (completamente a Solas) Para así pasar una tranquila tarde en SOLEDAD, pensar en ti mismo o incluso citarse con alguien… para estar completamente SOLOS y disfrutarse uno al otros sin NADIE que pueda estar metiendo las narices.

Al menos así era siempre. Creo que hoy era un día de mala surte para todos.

—¿Se puede saber qué tengo en la cara que te interese tanto? —separé mi vista de la pagina del libro que, desde hace ya una hora había intentado fallidamente de leer. Jasper estaba ahí; con el codo colocado en la mesilla y la mejilla recargada en su muñeca. Como siempre, sonriendo engreídamente. Era lindo, pero a la vez tan fastidioso— Vienes aquí desde hace ya varios días y sigues haciendo lo mismo. ¿Es que no te aburres?

—En lo absoluto—contestó frescamente— Porque así puedo contemplar tu rostro libremente, Brandon.

Si, como no; —Ese truco ya me lo sabía.

—Pero lo digo en serio; Eres tan linda, tanto que te destacas. Pienso que si la belleza fuera una carrera de caballos, habrías ganado ya por tres cabezas.

¿Caballos?

—Te agradecería que no me compararas con un cuadrúpedo. —resoplé.

—Ya sé; ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche?

Y ahí va de nuevo…

—No, muchas gracias— Supongo que de nada servía usar mi sarcasmo contra él, era como hablarle en mandarín.

Jasper solo rió, siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo rechazaba. Y aun así se mantenía ahí. No conocía persistencia más inquebrantable, y menos en un hombre… Normalmente ellos no eran de los que se quedan a esperar un si por respuesta después de tantos no. ¿Por qué no se aburría e iba detrás de otra?. Bueno, algún crédito tendría que darle; No se rinde para nada.

—Buenas tardes— Mi rostro se iluminó en ese momento. Y, solo por un breve segundo, la presencia de Jasper pasó a un segundo plano.

—Profesor Peter…—No sé si fue un saludo o una pregunta de parte de Jasper. Pobre, no tenía ni una idea.

—Pensé que estaba en el club— tal vez enfaticé demasiado mi alegría. Jasper volteó la cabeza, como si lo estuviese llamando a èl. ¡Bah!, era ridículo, cualquier alumna podría hablarle de esa manera a Peter. Después de todo, era uno de las personas más carismáticas en el profesorado.

—Se canceló. Tendremos más tarde reunión de profesores— Sus palabras nos decían eso. Pero sus ojos solo me aclaraban que, en realidad, el también había estando buscando un chance para estar un rato los dos solos. La mirada de Peter viajó al rostro de Jasper y luego hacia mí. Diciéndome en silencio; _Es una lastima. Hoy no podrá ser. _—Solo vine a buscar cierta información para la reunión. Bueno, cuídense. Y regresen pronto a sus casas.

—No se preocupe, Señor— Jasper intervino inmediatamente. La forma en que habló me pareció petulante y presuntuosa— Yo cuidaré bien de Brandon.

¬¬ Yo me cuido sola

Peter solo rió. Y me pregunté si le habría afectado de verdad verme sola con él. Supongo que no lo sabría. El era más dado a besarme que a charlar conmigo. Suspiré pesadamente, viendo la oportunidad del día irse por la borda.

Y Jasper continuó ahí mirándome. Al final, la que terminó aburriéndose fui yo.

Me costaba admitirlo, pero… me gustaba un poco, solo un poco, mantener su interés en mí. Aunque fuese a veces fastidioso, creo que, fuera quien fuese, siempre te resultará lindo saberse admirada por alguien más.

.

.

.

**Bella Swan**

.

Muy bien. Una vez más; Determina la presión de un embolo mayor si de ejerce una fuerza de doscientos newtons.

_Jacob es un idiota._

¡Concéntrate!- doscientos newtons en el embolo mayor. ¿O era menor?

_Imbécil retrasado_.

El área en el embolo mayor es de 0.02 centímetros cuadrados y el del menor de 0.01 centímetros cuadrados.

_¿Por qué ahora?_

¡No, no!; era al revés… El embolo menor es de 0.02 y el mayo de 0.01. Un momento, eso no es lógico. ¿O si lo es?

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob_

— ¡Arg! —Garabateé con fuerza el frustrante problema de física, que en lugar de ayudarme a despejar mi mente, solo la atrofiaba aun más de lo que ya estaba. Recargué mi barbilla en el cuaderno, repasando tortuosamente cada palabra dicha esta tarde por él; No cabe duda que la vida te pone las cosas en el camino cuando menos las pides. ¡Que hubiera dado yo por enterarme de esta verdad hace tan escasos dos años!. Al menos en ese tiempo me estaría regocijando y danzando como un idiota emocionada… No como ahora que solo tengo ganas de hundirme en la tierra y no volver a la superficie hasta dentro de un buen rato…. Yo quiero a Jacob, claro que si, pero no del modo que Jacob requiere., Me pregunto si el podré verlo ahora de la misma forma, y…cuando esto termine. ¿Seguiremos tal y cómo siempre?

Lo dudo mucho. Y eso era lo que me ponía aun peor.

¡Cuánto extrañaba a mi querido sillón en estos momentos!- Asi que, me tomé la libertad de contemplar la sala una vez más con añoranza. Añoranza que se convirtió en tedio pues, MI sillón, al que necesitaba ahora más que nunca y con ferviente deseo, estaba siendo ocupado por el engreído y vanidoso trasero de Edward, quien… como quien no es consiente de nada, veía la televisión y gozaba de los placeres de una mente sin tareas ni deberes escolares.

Como si no hubiese ya suficientes tarados en mi vida ¬¬

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —me preguntó con ese rostro angelical de "_Pero si no he hecho nada malo_"

_¡Estás en mi sillón, chico bonito!; _—No, nada…—respondí entre dientes.

Aunque… ahora que lo pienso; Edward no ha mencionado nada acerca de "La escena" que montamos Jacob y yo fuera de la casa. Lo que hubiese esperado después de que él entrase en la casa y encontrarme sentada en la escaleras era alguna típica burla, y no era para menos… aquel momento había resultado puro drama fabricado. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Edward no me dijo palabra. Se limitó a pasar a mi lado, dedicándome esa extraña sonrisa de galantería para luego despeinar mi cabello y desaparecer por las escaleras.

Me cuestioné en si realmente le importaba. No lo sé; Y las palabras de Renesmee nunca me habían sonado tan reales en mi cabeza; _Nunca habla de si mismo con nadie._

—¡Bella, Edward!— la voz de Esme resonó desde la cocina— ¿Pueden venir un momento?

.

.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — Nuestras voces resonaron por toda la cocina. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una exclamación sorpresiva de mi Hermanastro. Pero no tuve tiempo de contemplarla, pues la mía propia también fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacarla.

—Solo serán cuatro días…—se excusó Charlie en tono apenado— Tómenlo como un modo de pasar más tiempo de convivencia entre hermanos.

—Pero, Papá— interrumpió Edward con tono contenido— ¿No crees que esto es pasarse un poco de la raya?

—Edward, hijo. Será poco tiempo— interrumpió Esme, suplicante— Hay tantos lugares en Hawaii que no conocimos y no pensamos quedarnos con el deseo de visitarlos.

— ¡Pero dejarnos solos a él y a mí en la misma casa! — reprendí. No me contuve, pues esta vez era un regaño para ambos pared de padres— ¡Es que a caso no existe aquí el sentido común!

—Bella, Bella— esta vez fue Carlisle, mi padre., el que intervino— Vamos, hija. Bríndanos esta valiosa oportunidad. Después de todo, no hay nada como tiempo de caridad a solas con tu _hermano_ para reforzar sus lazos de hermandad.

OK, Ok… Rememoremos mi situación: Uno; Estaba inscrita involuntariamente en una competencia contra Renesmee Carlie. Dos; A mi mejor amigo se le ocurre dejar de serlo para tomar el rol de luchador y celoso impulsivo. Tres; Definitivamente tendría un punto menos en Física y Biología por falta de aprovechamiento y Cuatro; Ahora estaría condena a pasar cuatro días en esta casa con la sola compañía de Mi bipolar y seductor hermanastro.

Como si las cosas no pudieran salirse más de lo habitual….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No tienen una idea. Del terrible trabajo que me ha costado escribir esa actitud de MI Jacob amado T_T NO estoy acostumbrada a ponerlo de culpable. **

**Bueno, bueno… Para lo que vieron o se encuentran viendo el Anime; Ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo cambiada de la situación entre Miki y Ginta (en este caso, Jacob y Bella) Como ya dije, este ficc no sería del mismo color de rosa e intento corregir un poquito la actitud de Miki (Bella) Pues, en algunos casos, la siento bastante boba e infantil….Por favor, si tienen alguna sugerencia o no están de acuerdo con esto, háganmelo saber de inmediato. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte XD**

**Sin mas, les agradezco otra vez por leer esta historia y por sus reviews.**

**Un abrazo**

**Mariiz**


	8. Noches de ¿desastres? I

**Noches de… ¿Desastres? I**

**Renesmee Carlie.**

Jacob estaba ahí-

Era de noche, si no me equivocaba; aproximadamente las diez y media de la noche. Era una noche fría y yo había salido a hacer la última compra para mis deberes del día siguiente. Hubo muchas cosas que quise preguntarle; ¿Qué hacia tan lejos de casa, entre semana y tan tarde?.

Me oculté en uno de los detrás de una de las esquinas de la calle que daba al parque donde el se encontraba de pie; con esa posición tan extraña, simulando a otro árbol inmutable mirando a la nada…. Tuve ganas de ir con él. De tomarle de la mano, darle mi chaqueta y decirle que todo iba a ir bien.

Me sentí tonta. Y era extraño, eran contadas la veces que me percibía de ese modo. ¿Cómo ir con él después de nuestro primer ridículo encuentro? Yo luciéndome y actuando con petulante fastidio y ahora él estaba aquí. Sufriendo por las razones que yo bien conocía, conmigo como su única compañía alternativa…. Jamás me había arrepentido de mis acciones. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez.

Tomé aire y salí de mi escondite. A pesar de que mis pasos hacían el suficiente ruido al pisar los charcos que la lluvia dejó, Jacob siguió sin darse cuenta de mí. Logré hacerlo regresar al mundo cuando tomé una de sus manos con la mía- La suya estaba fría, muy fría…. Le Sonreí a su expresión sorprendida, ¿Qué mas podría hacer?, dicen por ahí que un expresión vale más que mil palabras.

— ¿Qué haces….?

—Pensé que lo necesitarías— le contesto y no permito que me suelte. Ni el mismo sabe cuanta falta le hace. Tampoco se cuanta me hace a mí— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jacob no me mira. Desvía sus ojos hacia otro lado, avergonzado; —Paseo…—me contesta en un susurro. Le creo, caminar sin rumbo debe ser relajante en ciertas situaciones.

La vida da tantas vueltas. Jacob y yo somos un buen ejemplo de ello. No era extraño que, siendo las personas que somos y deseando estar con quien queremos, nos encontremos juntos al final del camino. No creo en un destino, si en las casualidades. Entonces, ¡que rara casualidad!- El y yo no nos decimos mucho… Yo sé en que debe estar pensado y me cuestiono si el ya descubrió lo que pienso yo. No debe ser tan difícil, se ve un chico listo y a estas alturas ya debería descubrirlo….Vaya, estamos los dos solos y con la misma problemática. Ahora yo también me siento un perro. ¿No es gracioso?

Entonces, una idea se cruza por mi mente. ¡Wow!, ¿por qué no lo vi antes?

—Las cosas para ella no pueden estar más muertas de lo que están para ti ¿No crees? —le digo tomándolo desprevenido. Me mira contrariado y abre la boca para hablar. Yo no se lo permito— Pienso que tal vez, deberíamos darle un empujoncito.

— ¿Un empujoncito? —repite él, sin entender…

—Ya verás a lo que me refiero…

.

**Jacob Black.**

No entiendo de lo que me habla. Solo la veo sonreír con aires risueños y orgullosos. Me pregunto que es lo que trama, contemplándola y conociéndola lo poco que la conozco… cualquier cosa que se proponga puede ser peligrosa… Es que, ¡Solo mírenla!; Con aquella estatura menudita; tan engañosamente pequeña y frágil que nadie pensaría que esta chica pudiese hacerle daño a una simple mosca. Una niña, no podría ser otra cosa. Costaba trabajo creer que pudiera llevarme la edad. Con aquellos risos bronce cual princesita de cuento y los hoyuelos perfectamente marcados… Imposible creer no caer ante tanta mermelada. - Tampoco la creía capaz de lo que hizo a continuación- Fue con Renesmee con quien me dí cuenta cuan peligrosa y mortífera la ternura podría resultar.

Vuelve a sonreírme. Comienzo a sentir la mano caliente, ella aun no me ha soltado. Estoy hecho un lío… solo soy consiente de que Renesmee me mira juguetonamente y que sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Bella; Caobas, penetrantes e igual de resplandecientes. Me pierdo en ellos, no sé si es por el parecido a los de mi mejor amiga o porque los de Renesmee tienen aun mucho más brillo contra la luz de las lámparas, ahora que la observo mejor, sus pupilas se pintan de una tonalidad entre el caoba y la miel. Son hermosos, debo de reconocerlo…. De repente me percibo extraño. Sé que algo no va bien pero no logro encontrar de qué se trata. Es mas, no estoy preocupado por ello. Creo que ahora todo me da igual…

Pero….

Cuando logro descubrirlo ya es demasiado tarde- Ella aumenta su estatura al pararse de puntitas en un rápido movimiento para alcanzarme. Choca sus labios contra los míos y todo se vuelve confuso.

Estoy consiente de lo que esta haciendo. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡La estoy besando!- No puedo discernir en si esto está bien o mal, la escandalosa voz de mi conciencia me grita que soy un imbécil; ¿Lo soy?...No he correspondido aun, pero tampoco puedo rechazarle. ¡Demonios!, me siento tan estúpido. No obstante; los labios de Renesmee son cálidos y deliciosos, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto frío estaba haciendo esa noche hasta que ella me comparte parte de su calor… Ella es buena, muy buena…demasiado buena- Me encuentro genial en este momento, ¿Qué otra cosa más puede importarme ya?

_Bella. Recuerda a Bella- _ Intento hacerlo y al final lo logro. Su imagen nítida parece en mi cabeza cuando el rostro de Renesmee se aleja. La contemplo con la cara de retrasado. Aun estoy perplejo y ¿Ofendido?.... No. Debería estar molesto pero no lo estoy. ¿Cómo amonestar a una choca como Renesmee?- Ella se ríe, ¿Se reiría de mí?; ¡maldita sea mi suerte!; Me estoy ruborizando…

— ¿A qué vino eso? — intento mantenerme calmado. Debo parecerlo, nunca me había percibido acorralado ante una niña como ella. Vaya, soy idiota.

—Fue para familiarizarte— me contesta ella astuta. No entiendo a lo que se refiere, lo nota y continúa. Señala a la derecha, a un árbol del parque y dice; —Imagínate que ahí hubiese estado Bella. ¿Apostarías a que no se sentiría celosa?

Ahora lo comprendo. ¡Claro!; ese es el punto de Renesmee; — Insinúas que le hagamos creer que tu yo…—no logro terminar la frase, o más bien no se como concluirla. No me lo puedo imaginar.

—Creo que puede funcionar. ¿Solo piénsalo?... Ella bien podría estar confundida y, como dice el dicho; Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ver perdido— Un dicho muy sabio, ¡Dímelo a mí! — Al final acabará dándose cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por ti y listo. Se acabó sufrimiento.

Astuta. Demasiado cerebro para una chica como ella. Lo peor del caso es que, sus palabras tienen mucha lógica para mí… No puedo quedarme esperando y cruzado de brazos. La resignación no es una palabra que suele encajar en mi vocabulario. Edward por ahora tiene las de ganar; Viven bajo la misma casa y puede jugar en un campo donde me es imposible interferir…. Si este es el único método que existe para recuperarla. ¡Pues adelante!, lo tomo. Ya no puedo perder más.

— ¿Qué tal si no funciona? — tuve que preguntar. Renesmee me dedica una mueca inquisidora.

— ¿Te resulta tan fastidioso salir unos cuantos días conmigo?

Fue como si me dieran una bofetada; — ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡Por supuestos que no! —Atajo —Es decir… eres preciosa. No me molesta, en lo absoluto.

—Menos mal…—bromea conmigo. Algo de parecido tiene con el payaso de Edward. Hay ocasiones en las cuales no se como tomarla en serio. Eso me hacer recordar…

— A demás. Si salimos puede que Edward también se ponga celoso….— No necesito que Renesmee me lo diga para saberlo. Es otra de las personas que en cierto momento, son muy fáciles de leer.

La sonrisa de Renesmee desaparece del rostro de un momento a otro y sus pupilas pierden el brillo reflejado como si fueran velas que una ráfaga de viento frío hubiese apagado de forma cruel. Me asusto cuando su faz melancólica se dibuja frente a mí, no me gusta hacer llorar a una mujer, y es mucho más grave cuando se trata de una niña tan bonita como ella….

—Eso no pasará nunca…— me dice, su cara se inclina levemente para que no la mire— Edward jamás siente ese tipo de cosas; celos, envidia…. Nunca lo experimenta por mi causa.

Si quería ver la faceta débil de esta niña indomable, ahora la sabía y no me hace sentir satisfecho. Lejos de eso, percibo la típica furia y molestia contra Cullen; Pienso en lo increíblemente imbécil que su cabeza galante resultaba ser… Habiendo una persona como esta y dejarla ir de ese modo, ¿Cómo no sentir celos de semejante chica?....Porque Renesmee es hermosa, verdaderamente bella en diferentes formas. Puedo verlo a pesar de estar cegado por alguien más. ¿Qué era lo que el exigente y exquisito gusto que Cullen buscaba en una mujer? ¿Qué tenía Bella que Renesmee no tuviera?....Si no fuera por el cariño oculto y los años cargados sobre mi espalda junto a Bella. Podría jurar caería vencido a los pies de quien se encuentre frente a mí. Y aun así y con ellos; me cuesta esfuerzo diferenciarlas

Ella vuelve la cara. Se que le ha costado trabajo reprimir su tristeza pero, increíblemente. Lo hace- Los destellos vuelven a sus ojos y la sonrisa surca su cara; nueva y despampanante. ¿Cómo es que lo hace? ¿Cómo puede disfrazar su tristeza de una manera tan rápida? ¿Cómo cambia una lágrima por una sonrisa en un tiempo tan escaso?.... Otro de los misterios que la rodean, invitándome a resolverlos.

_Bella. Piensa en Bella._

—…De cualquier forma. Me conviene que Bella se de cuenta que te quiere— Retoma la conversación. Se encoge de hombros y luego me extiende el brazo— ¿Hacemos en trato?.

Imposible decirle que no. La tomo y nos damos la mano una vez más. No nos soltamos hasta que el primer transporte llega y regreso a mi realidad.

.

.

.

**Bella Swan.**

La Primera noche y todo estaba relativamente normal. Remarco la palabra **Relativamente** con negritas. Con Edward Cullen a lado uno nunca sabe lo que se puede esperar.

Hasta eso, el día de hoy fue gratamente tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo para mí gusto.

Nuestros padres se fueron esta mañana. A la misma hora en la que Edward y yo salimos con rumbo a la escuela…. No hablamos en el camino y yo le agradecí eso. No estaba de ánimos para sus bromas ni tampoco para conversar…. Iría a la escuela y, tarde o temprano, me encontraría ahí con Jacob. El solo hecho de pensar enfrentarme a él de nuevo como la tarde pasada, me hacía sentir desarmada. Después de todo; ¿Se podría arruinar aun más nuestra amistad después de ese encuentro? Se lo dejé claro con mis actos; Yo preferí el lado de Edward sobre de él…. No me dí cuenta hasta tarde; Y Jacob no iba a pasarlo por alto.

Sus futuros reproches ya los fabricaba en mi mente mientras caminaba al aula de laboratorio.

Clase que compartía irremediablemente con Jake _¿NO se supone que lo detestas?_ Le daba la razón de cualquier forma- ¿En qué estaba pensando?.... Obedecerle e irme como si nada cuando de debí haberle pedido que nos dejara. No era un asunto de su incumbencia.

Si, hace algunos días lo hubiese hecho. Pero hace algunos días aun no estaba consciente de que ahora me importa el hecho que estuviera al tanto de cada minúsculo aspecto de mi vida. O, tal vez, simplemente deseaba mostrarle lo poco que me afectaba Jacob en comparación a él. No lo sé…. Tengo mi mente hecha estragos. Ni yo misma me llego a entender.

La cuestión es que; cuando llegué al aula Jake ni siquiera me miró- No habló conmigo y salió hecho una bala después de dar concluida la clase.

Buscando evitarlo al final fue él quien me ignoró a mí. Que chistosas suelen ser las situaciones. ¿Verdad?. Tampoco es como si me hubiese importado, por mí mejor… No tuve que hacer outra escenita justo a él ni aclarar situaciones por las cuales no quisiera ni pensar. Una problemática menos con la cual lidiar…. No me importa.

Estaba lavando los pocos trastes restantes de la tarde. Distraída, metí la esponja con demasiada fuerza en el orificio del vaso con demasiada fuerza; sin darme cuenta que este ya se encontraba con el cristal ya cuarteando. El vaso reventó en mis manos, haciéndose añicos que cayeron esparcidos en el lavabo mientras emitía un patético chillido de impresión……..¡Que asco de situación!, ¿Qué si no me importaba?; ¡Por supuesto que me importa!, ¿A quién trato de engañar?.... Jacob ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace tantos años, fuera como fuese, pretender ignorar el miedo ante la posibilidad de perderlo era una gran estupidez…. ¡Bella, eres una idiota!....

Una punzada de dolor invadió mi mano derecha y me encontré con el enorme corte que extendiéndose por casi toda la palma, la sangre brotó a borbotones cayendo sobre los platos limpios. ¡Puaj!; El olor metálico inundó mi nariz provocándome nauseas….

Metí la cortadura al chorro frío de la llave, sintiendo el fuerte ardor de esta ante su contacto. Cubrí mis ojos con la mano izquierda y mordiéndome el labio inferior para evitar sollozar…. ¡Estúpida suerte, estúpido vaso y estúpido Jacob!

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Edward irrumpió el la cocina. Impuse más fuerza en mis parpados— te escuché gritar. ¿Qué paso?

NO le contesté. A cambio de eso, cubrí mi mano sangrante posicionándome frente al lavabo, dándole la espalda…. Lo tuve conmigo en un instante, jalando mi cuerpo para encararlo a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerme en mi lugar. Al final, el fue el vencedor… Paseó sus ojos desde la sangre chorreada en los platos a mi cortadura deteniéndose en mi rostro; El esmeralda de sus ojos se congelo en una expresión tajante e imposible de leer…. Salió a zancadas de la cocina. Escuché los estruendos de sus tenis pisando cada escalón de la escalera con velocidad.

Perfecto; ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

No tuve que analizarlo mucho. Volvió entrar a la cocina con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tomó mi brazo, guiándome a la silla de la pequeña cocineta; —Descargar tus frustraciones con los vasos no es saludable— dijo mientras limpiaba la herida.

—No es nada grave— contesté en un susurro. Me miró por un solo momento, igual de inescrutable que siempre, luego… volvió la vista hacia mi herida y continuó con su trabajo.

—Te duele mucho— preguntó.

—No.

—Estás llorando…—me sobresalté. Palpé mis mejillas con la mano buena y ahí están; Las lagrimas rebelde cayendo, desobedeciéndome cruelmente. Las limpio como puedo, pero estas no dejan de salir; igual como la sangre hace pocos minutos. ¡Maldita sea!....

—No vale mucho la pena— Edward comienza a vendarme con demasiada suavidad, como si temiera que mi mano se tratase de una burbuja, capaz de romperse en cualquier momento— Me refiero al llorar por él…

—Lo dices como si lo conocieras— Me hubiera gustando poder remarcar el reproche tal y como era. No como el susurro flácido y quedo que salió.

Terminó de asegurar la venda. Volteó mi mano, de modo que mi palma quedó arriba y sus dedos encima de ella. Lo suficientemente suaves como para no sentir el ardor de la opresión contra mi herida. Me atreví a posar mis ojos sobre su rostro y encararlo por fin…. Me quedé estática cuando paseó sus dedos por mi mejilla; lentas y repetidas veces….

—Nunca te había visto llorar— Sus dedos comienzan a quemarme— A pesar de que vivo contigo, es la primera vez que te veo lágrimas en los ojos y molesta un poco que sean por una pequeñez. Es algo decepcionante, la vedad.

—Idiota…—murmuré y él rió por lo bajo. La primera persona que ríe cuando la llamo de ese modo.

Edward era así, una caja de misterios… nunca reacciona como espero que lo haga. No sabes tratarle puesto que sus emociones están siempre ocultas tras esa sonrisa burlona y faz de completa serenidad. ¿Cómo averiguar lo que piensa de ti?; era la pregunta que constantemente me hacía en cada una de las ocasiones que compartía con él a solas…. Había aprendido mucho más con Renesmee de su persona que del Edward mismo; ¿Cómo saber que siente?, ¿Debería hacer una apuesta ciega, lanzar la moneda y apostar por él en estas condiciones?..... La lógica me gritaba que no….. Correr a los brazos de Jacob, a un amor conocido y antiguo; Eso si era una apuesta segura. Y sin embargo; aquí estaba…. Contemplando al muro, deseando tocar su puerta a sabiendas de que esta pudiese permanecer siempre cerrada.

Le eché un nuevo vistazo. Edward seguía mirándome; Su expresión de tranquilidad me puso la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo una faz de tanta paz puede llegar a ser tan perturbadora?, me percibí desnuda...jamás nadie me había observando de una forma tan penetrante tan…intimidante.

Creí, o más bien ansiaba creer, que el resplandor que sus orbes esmeraldas era por que yo las inspiraba. Soñar alto cuesta caro, y estaba consiente de ello. Pero, por desgracia… lo gozaba. Me provocaba tanta euforia sentirme única…

Sus dedos volvieron a retomar mi rostro, sin satisfacerse solo con mis mejillas; viajaron por todo mi cara hasta bajar a mi cuello, cerrándose en él; No me sentí asustada, más bien estaba trastornada… El corazón me explotó en latidos desenfrenados una vez capte la función de sus acciones….. Lento ví como iba acortando la distancia entre nosotros, conservando esa expresión facial que, a pesar de mantenerse inescrutable, me gritaba que correspondiera…. No controlé mis ansias y participe del mismo modo, alzando mi barbilla, tal vez con un poco más velocidad… No lo sé; yo solo podía pensar en llegar a él y Besarlo como no pude hacerlo en la enfermería…

.

.

_**Ring-Ring**_

_._

_._

…Caí de la silla.

¡Arg!

¿¡A quién carajos se le ocurría llamar en este momento!?... Tengo una suerte de perro.

Me levanté del piso con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Vi a Edward frunciendo los labios tratando de contener la risa…. Y pensar que hacía poco solo concebía pensar cosas melosas y comprometedoras de él. ¡Maldición!, soy una idiota ¬¬ .Salí de la cocina para contestar el estúpido teléfono que no dejaba de resonar por toda la casa.

— ¿Quién? — contesté oscamente.

— ¿Está Orlando? — rió una voz infantil al otro lado de la línea. Mi paciencia y sentido común quedaron completamente destrozados, hechos trizas.

— ¡El que te cortó y te dejó hablando! —Le devolví su patética broma con gélidas palabras— Vuelve a llamar, escuincle y te lo juro; te arrepentirás toda tu existencia de haber marcado mi numero. Acabo de grabar el tuyo.

Luego colgué el teléfono en un golpe sordo para subir las escaleras, encerrarme en el cuarto y ponerme los audífonos a todo volumen.

No regresé a la cocina en lo que restaba de esa noche.

.

.

.

**Jasper Whitlock.**

Encendí la computadora en un intento de distraer un poco mi mente.

Hoy es viernes. ¡Qué lastima!; Si se declarara una ley donde los alumnos tuviésemos que ir a tomar clases los fines de semana, por mí estaría encantado. Y no lo digo por el hecho de que disfrute al máximo estar rodeado de libros, estudiantes y clases. No, por supuesto que no…. Era tan solo el simple hecho de volver a verla otra vez….

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan estúpidamente idiotizado por una mujer, la primera vez que pretendía seguir y no ser seguido. De insistir y no ver que me rueguen…. Brandon era un caso especial, Alice Brandon era una especia de mujer completamente diferente.

A lo largo de mi vida he gozado de todo lo que los bienes físicos y superfluos me pueden ofrecer.

Siendo hijo de uno de los arquitectos más famosos y cotizados de Estados Unidos era difícil encontrar una puerta cerrada a donde quiera que fuese; Dinero, Fama, Galanura… Por supuesto. Lejos de enorgullecerme de estos "bienes" heredados y exprimirles el mayos jugo posible (cosa que, pienso yo, era lo más común para alguien de mi edad) Solo llegaban a causare un terrible aburrimiento y galbana. Si, era tan monótona la vida superficial de un rico…. Sin la euforia de lograr un triunfo por ti mismo, puesto que todo lo indispensable lo tienes a la palma de tu mano…

¿Mujeres?; Me sobraban. Desde mis doce años de edad las tuve arrastrándose a mis pies; cada una de ellas bien formadas, planeando estrategias para eliminar competencia y posicionarse en el primer lugar. ¡Que ilusas podían llegar a ser!.... Ellas rogándome y yo ignorando todo tipo de relación seria con ellas.

Tan apáticas situaciones. A veces me asustaba la posibilidad de volverme un amargado sin un propósito existencial real; Todo se me ofrecía en Bandeja de plata.

Hasta que conocí a Alice…..

Nunca, y lo juro, no miento; Jamás en mi vida alguien me había rechazado como ella lo hizo aquella tarde.

Yo tenía mis ojos puestos en ella desde hacía ya tiempo a tras. Pero era una afinidad meramente física. Alice es una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto. Y yo, a pesar de ser petulante y tacaño, finalmente soy un hombre; Su presencia no pudo pasarme desapercibida y cuando me di cuenta, ya me encontraba reuniendo todos mis contactos y fuentes para adivinar quien era y todo lo que le concernía….

Cuando por fín llegó el momento del acercamiento lo ya la hacía bajo mi poder. Pero…

_No te emociones, Whitlock. Solo intentaba ubicarte…..No te ubico, creo que siempre me has pasado desapercibido._

¡Extraordinario!; pensé con euforia al escucharla. Sus palabras me cayeron como agua en el desierto…. Mi búsqueda había terminado. Al fin encontraba el primer propósito de existencia.

Y poco me importa si no me acepta, si no soy de su agrado o está con otro. Para mí no existe chica que no sea Alice. Para mí toda una vida de lujos se reduce a polvo en comparación a su persona…. Los retos son para cumplirse, pero; ¿Cuándo un reto se convierte en el motor y mecanismo de todos tus propósitos vitales?....

De cualquier modo. Haré todo lo posible para conseguirla…. De no ser así, entonces, me basta como mantenerla como mi protegida. Me siento un estúpido pensando en esto pero; siento que de ahora y en adelante ese es mi deber…. Cuidarla, protegerla y…. ¿De qué sirve negarlo?; quererla.

Un timbrazo suena desde las bocinas de mi ordenador.

.

.

.

**E.M- En mi casa y con mi gente se me respeta. Dice: **_¡Hey! ¡Despierta werito!... Llevo hablándote desde hace media hora._

**Jasper W. Dice: **_Eres tan fastidioso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?._

**E.M- En mi casa y con mi gente se me respeta. Dice: **_¡Huy!, Nos levantamos de mal humos. ¿Cómo de qué quiero?. Olvidas nuestras última conversación. ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por fin se lo dijiste?_

**Jasper W. Dice: **_Edward aun no sabe nada._

**E.M- En mi casa y con mi gente se me respeta. Dice: **_¿Y qué es lo qué estas esperando?.... deberías decírselo. Todo lo que sientes._

**Jasper W. Dice: **_Si. Claro… te resulta tan fácil. ¿Crees que él va aceptarme? Yo estaría trastornado en su lugar al enterarse de algo así. Si es que no lo está ya._

**E.M- En mi casa y con mi gente se me respeta. Dice: **_Vale la pena arriesgarse. Tu lo quieres, así que no te eches para atrás. _

**Jasper W. Dice: **_Lo voy a hacer, de acuerdo. Sólo… necesito tiempo._

**E.M- En mi casa y con mi gente se me respeta. Dice: **_Eso espero. Has vivido tan solo toda tu vida… Ya va siendo tiempo de que tengas un poco de compañía._

Y si era ciento: He aquí otra de mis razones existenciales, una de las que más eran de mi urgencia obtener después de mi querida Alice. Y ese era Edward Cullen

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lamento la tardanza. He entrado ya a la universidad y parece que les ofrecieran pagos extrañas a los profesores por dejar más trabajos y expos. T_T…. Pero aquí esta en cap.**

**JoJo… Me está gustando escribir a Jasper *¬* XD….**

**Bien, Aprovecho para dar el aviso de que cambiaré las fechas de actualizaciones… Por degracía, ya no me será posible actualizar mis dos ficcs en una sola semana debido a la escases de tiempo. A cambio de ellos. Una semana actualizaré Corazón de Fiera y la siguiente Chico Mermelada y así sucesivamente….**

**Espero me comprendan T_T. y lo lamento mucho…. Me alentarían mucho a encontrar tiempo suficiente sus reviews XD…. Apretar el botón verdesito de abajo un cuesta nada :D**

**Me voy…tengo escuela y expo mañana….**

**Gracias a todas**

**Mariiz. Slash**


	9. Aviso

Antes que nada. Un saludo a todas ustedes.

Se muy bien que muchas detestan los avisos que se colocan como actualizaciones (¬¬ válgame, si yo tmbn lo odio!) Pero en este caso me fue necesario….Pues, según las estadísticas, no todas mis lectoras suelen pasarse por mi profile, así que me ví en la obligación de colocar este mensaje aquí….

Bueno, al grano :S

Para todas aquellas que no lo saben; hace tres semanas que acabo de iniciar la universidad por plan cuatrimestral, de modo que me encuentro en constante actividad escolar (tareas, tareas y más tareas ¬¬' ) He estado haciendo huecos en mi tiempo para poder escribir porque es mi placer y, por supuesto, por todas ustedes pero… El tiempo se me hace escaso y (No les exagero) estoy teniendo problemas de sueño y ataques de estrés T_T…. Ayer me fumé 5 cigarros y en la noche me tomé 3 botellas de coca-cola para mantenerme despierta.

De modo que, por estas razones me veo obligada a suspender este ficc momentáneamente….

Ah, y les aclaró; **No lo voy a dejar. **Solo me dedicaré a las actualizaciones de la historia que, creo yo… es la más leída; Corazón de Fiera.

Posteriormente, cuando terminé esta historia, retomaré los capítulos de esta hasta terminarla. Pues, en estas condiciones… para mi es imposible escribir para dos historias al mismo tiempo.

Espero me comprendan y no se desesperen. No me manden virus no amenazas de muerte T_T

Un abrazo a todas y cada una de ustedes….y gracias por su comprensión (porque la habrá, ¿verdad? T_T)

Saludos

Mariiz


	10. Noches de ¿desastres? II

**Noches de… ¿Desastres? II**

**Alice Brandon.**

Mantuve el teléfono celular pegado a mi oído, los dedos alrededor del aparato lo apretujaban con fuerza, escuché al plástico tronar a causa de mi agarre pero eso no me importó; Yo me encontraba pasmada… Mi lengua comenzó al lacerarme, protestándome las constantes mordidas que mis dientes le efectuaban. Del otro lado de la línea aun se escuchaba la respiración de Peter; esperando una respuesta de mi parte, la más mínima….. Estaba asustada, no estaba segura de absolutamente nada, tenía miedo.

—¿Alice?, ¿Alice, sigues ahí? —me llamó ansioso del otro lado de la línea. Su voz me trajo momentáneamente de regreso a la realidad, pestañeé varias veces y garrapeé mi garganta, buscando las palabras precisas, la decisión de la que yo estaba segura.

—Este… si…—contesté patéticamente— Estoy convencida.

Porque estaba segura de ello, ya tenía la suficiente edad y era estúpido creer en una prohibición que, teóricamente jamás se me ha impuesto. Todo estaría bajo control, no tendría nada porque temer, ¿Verdad?

—Estás completamente segura— se obligó a preguntar Peter. ¬¬ Magnifico, ¿Era necesario cuestionarme de nuevo?

—Si, lo estoy—aseguré con un tono de voz más alto del que esperaba. —quiero decir, he esperado por este momento durante mucho tiempo. —Mentiras, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza.

—Muy bien— el gozo de Peter podía escucharse perfectamente del otro lado del teléfono. Vagamente me lo imaginé gritando un sonoro "SI" al momento en que cortara la llamada. Hombres, todos son totalmente similares— Hoy, a las 9.00 de la noche en mi salón.

—Ahí estaré— confirmé lo más firme que pude sonar.

—Te amo, Alice…—su voz impregnada de gratitud, euforia y sentimiento hizo que se me revolviera el estomago de culpa. Si, ahora podía darme el lujo de sentirme culpable— Gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto me hace feliz— Tiene razón. No la tengo, no importaba cuantas veces deseaba comprenderlo.

—Hasta pronto…—colgué el teléfono de un golpe y me tumbé en la cama en espera de algún tipo de milagro; ya sea para sacarme de este embrollo o para quitarme el pavor ridículo que una adolescente tiene cuando llega el momento de su primera vez.

¡Si, si! Es cierto, Alice Brandon aun es una chica pura y virgen, por más imposible y patético que pueda sonar…. Jamás tuve la intención de tener sexo a temprana edad solo por el simple hecho de presumir ó cuchichear a las chicas de secundaria lo orgullosa que uno se siente convenirse en "Toda una mujer" entre los 14 y 15 años… Tampoco me nació la curiosidad por si misma de saber qué es lo que se siente ni le he profesado el suficiente amor a nadie para desear una unión de esa magnitud…. O al menos hasta ahora.

Peter es 10 años mayor que yo…. No necesité que me lo dijera con palabras para adivinar lo que ahora estaba buscando. No dudo de él; de que me quiere, a su modo, por supuesto…. Es lógico que siendo un hombre de 27 años no te des de abastos con simples besuqueos traviesos a escondidas, representando una típica escena romántica de amor prohibido…. Sus ojos ven más allá de eso y, por desgracia o tal vez bendición; él solo puede admirar entrega y romanticismo en cuanto a hacer el amor se refiere, mientras que yo solo puedo percibir miedo y vergüenza.

A veces me cuestiono porque debo de ser tan benévola, ¿De cuándo acá decidí enfrentarme a esto solo por hacer feliz a Peter?..... Pero pienso en su sonrisa; cautivadora, despampanante y veo la razón ante mis ojos…. Porque, aunque sea poco o mucho…. Peter es una de las pocas personas a las que les puedo confiar un escaso pedazo de mi corazón.

O al menos de eso intento convérseme.

* * *

**Bella Swan.**

Como me prometí a mi misma; no salí de mi habitación en toda la noche y tampoco me encontré con Edward en la mañana… intencionalmente fingí quedarme dormida, poniendo el seguro a la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando mi hermanastro se cansó de girar las perillas y tocar sin éxito, decidió marcharse sin mí al colegio….. Durante mi solitaria caminata tuve tiempo para pensar con claridad y el primer pensamiento que se me vino a la mente fue: _¡¿En qué carajos estaba pensando anoche?!_ ; los recuerdos causaron múltiples cosquilleos en mi estomago; la distancia tan deliciosamente corta, el contacto de su palma contra la mía, su aliento rosándome descaradamente la piel- Inconscientemente, acaricié la palma aun vendada de mi mano, como si en la tela blanca aun estuviera impreso el contacto de Edward…. No era una buena idea fantasear sobre un momento robado en circunstancias como estas; eso lo tenía claro. No con los problemas que ahora tengo con Jacob, pero….. De repente se convertía en una acción imposible el dejar de pensar en él; tan esencial como respirar o alimentarse….Y por más que intentara sentir miedo sensato y de ese modo alejarme; solo conseguía aumentar mi ilógica fascinación por él.

Jacob, como ya había premeditado; continuó ignorándome el resto del día. A decir verdad nada pintaba del todo prospero; Alice se notaba distante, pensativa. Al principio insistí en que podía confirme lo que fuera, terminé abandonando intentos después del nonagésimo _"Estoy bien" …. _A Edward no lo ví en lo que restó de la jornada escolar, una parte de mí lo agradeció enteramente; intentando ahogar sin mucho éxito la otra que gritaba por verlo aunque fuera solo por un momento...... De modo que, cansada de aguantar tanto mutismo y melancolía; decidí desahogarme y desconectarme de la mejor forma que conocía.

.

.

Pateé el balón y con él todas mis frustraciones…La fuerza de impacto fue como la fuga de lo que debería ser todo lo negativo en mi interior. Este voló por los cielos, entrando en el plano verde donde más chicas miraban hacia arriba sorprendidas y esperando que este callera cerca de ellas… Una tontería; tú debes buscar la bola, nunca la bola a tí…. Despegando mis pies corrí hacia el campo después de un perfecto tiro de esquina..... La esfera golpeó contra el piso y fue entonces que aceleré la velocidad…… La chica que ahora lo tenía corrió en dirección hacia su portería asustada; Grave error. Como si huyendo pudiese detenerme. Aumenté aun más la velocidad de mis piernas. Pequeñas gotas ahora resbalaban por mis mejillas, podía sentir mi pulso palpitar acelerado en mi garganta, pero no me importó. En pocos segundos me hallaba frente a ella… Sonreí de modo petulante y ella me frunció el seño; moví mi cuerpo a la izquierda y ella lo premeditó prematuramente… Cuando por fin pudo darse cuenta de su error, yo ya había recuperando el balón alejándolo de sus pies con una patada sin mucha fuerza hacia la derecha…. Se trataba de un truco muy sencillo, uno que me había enseñado Jacob hacia ya muchos años y del que hice mi costumbre….Flaqueé un poco al recordarlo… está vez no. No iba a pensar en Jacob, el no iba a arruinarme esto también.

Tuve la portería libre, solo tenía pocos segundos antes de que todas las jugadoras del equipo contrario llegaran y me cubrieran por completo. NO era cosa de o pensarse mucho, un tiro bastante sencillo y con fuerza…… Mi pie chocó contra el balón y este sonó antes de lanzarse directo hacia la portería, rozando el guante de la portera que desesperadamente intentó detenerlo, lazándose sin éxito.

Gol…

Dentro de mí grité para mis misma con sumo júbilo….. Tal vez no era una acción que supusiera un milagro en un partido final realmente importante, tampoco era el primer gol que metía o la cosa más extraordinaria que pudiera hacer en toda mi vida. Sin embargo, era imposible retener los sentimientos que se retorcían en mi interior cada vez que lo lograba, por pequeño e insignificante que esto fuera….. No era una chica cerebro en la escuela y tampoco destacaba en ninguna actividad artística. Esto era lo que me hacía sentir hábil, exitosa….Única.

El silbato del entrenador sonó tiempo después. Pude observar a las demás chicas retirarse con hastío y cansancio. Yo me quedé allí, jugando con el balón durante un rato. Tratando testarudamente de hacer un viejo truco que jamás me saldría… Después del noveno intento desistí. Envié el balón tan lejos como pude y me tiré en el césped de la cancha. Aun no quería regresar al mundo real.

Cuando viré mi cabeza lo ví; Sentando en las gradas: Mirándome, otra vez.

¿En verdad no se cansaba de hacerlo?, seguramente era un nueva táctica suya para hacerme enfadar, o simplemente no encontraba nada que hacer. NO había nadie en casa, por supuesto…al llegar no encontraría absolutamente nada que comer. Muy inteligente esperar hasta que yo me fuera….

Suspiré pesadamente, me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia su dirección, entre más rápido lo enfrentaba, mucho mejor…. Creé una estúpida esperanza de que no mencionara ninguna palabra sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, tal y como no había dicho nada respecto a mi escena con Jacob, pero…. ¡Como era de esperarse!; No puedes dar nada por sentado cuando se trata de Edward.

El seguía mirando. Cuando presté la suficiente atención a ellos sentí que el estomago brincaba, intentando salir de mi cuerpo. Edward tenía ojos de fiera… No del tipo de fiera a la que vez y sabes que te atacará con cualquier tontería que pronuncies. No; eran una mirada totalmente tajante y seria, sin un solo atisbo de humanidad o serenidad, la calma que era tan característica en él…. Como una estúpida intenté recordar que pude haber hecho yo para que el pudiera enojarse de ese modo conmigo…fue cuando recaí en que él no me miraba a mí, sino más allá de mí.

Volteé a mis espaldas, a las gradas el otro lado del campo. Aquello que lograra hacer manifestar sentimiento en mi hermanastro que no fuera parte de su típica mascara de placidez y burla bien merecía mi respeto.

Un tontería porque, "respeto" no fue exactamente la palabra en la que pensé cuando observé lo que Edward veía….

Jacob y Renesmee, en la gradas…. Besándose.

Fue como si el mundo se me callera hacia los pies.

* * *

**Jacob Black.**

Y la fase 2 del plan se había consumido. .. No me sentía para nada satisfecho.

Renesmee y yo lo habíamos trazado cuidadosamente aquella noche: Dejaría de insistirle a Bella todo el tiempo, eso la haría notar el cambio poco a poco, bueno esa era la teoría que Renesmee barajeaba. Yo no noté ningún tipo de actitud extraña por parte de Bella cuando la ignoré en las clases, al contrario de ello… pareciese que eso era exactamente lo que ella quería; que el imbécil acosador la dejara al fin tranquila….. Cuando le hice esto público, mi falsa novia me vio de esa forma tan risueña, capaz de hacerme temblar de pies a cabeza. Jamás le he temido a la mujeres y sin embargo a ella le guardo un temor extraño; Temor, respeto y admiración. Si es que así se le puede llamar….. Quise negarme cuando me propuso volver a hacer la puesta en escena de aquella noche, pero está vez a los ojos de Bella y el payaso andante. ¡Carajo!; de verdad que quise negarme pero, cuando mi mente se remontó a aquella noche, cuando recordé la sensación de tener a esa chica literalmente indomable tan cerca de mí; Una vocecilla en mi cabeza gritó por no interferir y permitirme experimentar una vez más tener a Renesmee Carlie quieta entre mis brazos.

Comenzaba a darme miedo ese tipo de pensamientos. Cuando todo esto terminé me alejaré de ella.

Cuando tomamos nuestros lugares tuvimos surte divina: Bella estaba entrenando y Edward se encontraba en la gradas, observándola en silencio…. Apreté los puños con fuerza, sintiendo dolor en la carne cuando mis dedos tronaron de furia. ¿Soy yo el insufrible acosador? Maldita sea. Era enfermizo ver como Cullen la miraba sin pestañear, se me revolvían las tripas de verlo tan apacible como siempre….

—Nunca lo había visto mirar a una chica tan fijamente— susurró Renesmee. Me olvidé de mi cólera por un momento y la ví a ella; Con una sonrisa que no era de alegría. Pura melancolía y aun así seguía sonriendo. —Nunca me miró como la mira a ella.

Quise tocarla. Mi mano se extendió hacia ella pero el contacto nunca llegó. No podía decir que le tenía lástima. Renesmee no es de esas chicas que la ves y piensas en lo miserables que son al no tener quien las quiera. No… era como si ella misma me llamara para decirle "Hey, ya deja de actuar, puedes llorar conmigo y no se lo diré a nadie" Pero, estúpido me sentiría si se lo dijera…. Como si alguien como ella fuera a dejarse consolar por alguien como yo.

En ese momento, Edward alzó la vista hacia nosotros. Pude ver como el cuerpo de Renesmee se entumecía: Edward le sonrió, un acto tan descarado… Maldito imbécil, ¿no se da cuenta que a ella le duele?, supongo que no, he de imaginar cuantas veces debió de haberla herido sin percatarse si quiera el muy patán...........Movido por la ira, no pensé las cosas. Ví hacia él de la forma en que miraría a la más ponzoñosa alimaña. Luego tomé a Renesmee de los brazos y la guié hacía mi boca….

Ella jadeó en mis labios, no cerré los ojos y pude ver como parpadeaba impresionada, percibí la mirada de Edward sobre nosotros; colerizada. ¡Toma eso soberano imbécil!.... Abrasé el cuerpo rígido de Renesmee y me aventuré a intensificar las cosas; La apreté más contra mí, tal y como lo hubiera hecho con Bella el día en que la besé. Renesmee relajó sus músculos y, intensificando más mis deseos; tomo mechones de mi cabello entre sus puños, acercándome aun más de lo que yo ya estaba de ella. La sentía tan pequeña, más pequeña de lo que ya me parecía. Frágil como su actitud nunca lo demostraría…..

No supe con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió después; Solo estaba consciente de que era cómodo tenerla conmigo y de qué, cuando por fin pude alejarme de ella y permitirle respirar, Bella y Edward ya se había ido; dejando su desaprobación en el aire. Y a Renesmee frente a mí, con sus ojos castaños brillosos y dilatados. Sobando con los dedos la hinchazón de los labios.

* * *

**Edward Cullen.**

—Bella…Bella, ya abre la puerta— Debía ser exactamente la vigésima vez que me paraba frente a su puerta y tocaba para que ella saliera. Una imagen cómica, quizás… Porque ella no parecía mi hermanastra y yo debía pasar en estos momentos por lo más cercano a un padre. Si no, ¿Quién insiste de esa manera tan reacia la puerta de una chica adolescente?.... Cómico, y de algún modo cierto; Yo jamás la ví como mi hermanastra, y ese es un punto que por el momento preferiría no considerar.

— ¡He dicho que te vayas! — el mismo grito de hace 5 minutos. Me estaba cansado de él.

Tomé aíre lentamente, volví a tocar y pude sentir su frustración y rabia cruzar por los orificios de la puerta. Eso estaba bien; hacerla rabiar, obligarla a enfocarse en mí y no en la dramatización de Jacob esta tarde…..

Bella era tozuda y orgullosa, jamás admitiría lo mucho que le afectaba, al menos no si tiene la opción de encerrarse en su mundo, impedir que yo pudiera mirarla. Algo que no iba a permitir.

Escuché zancadas dentro de la habitación , me alejé y la puerta se abrió de un tirón, dejando ver el cuerpo de mi hermanastra enrojecido por la ira; Sus ojos rojos, nacarados…. Era muy mala actuando.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, no entendiste que quiero estar sola— me escupió en el coraje cargando sobre ella— Solo te pido un día, un día en que tú, Edward… me dejes respirar tranquila; No necesito tus burlas ahora, sólo…. Sólo déjame sola, ¿quieres?

No, no quiero. Y será mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a ello.

Me acerqué a ella, la obligué a entrar a su habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí; Ella siempre se siente inconforme con mi actitud burlona. Puse una nueva cara, una de seriedad…. Una faz distinta a la que todo el mundo que me rodeo y Bella no estaban acostumbradnos: Mi verdadero yo.

—¿Que-qué haces? — preguntó extrañada. Le daba miedo, eso estaba claro.

—Te afecta tanto que se besen enfrente de ti, ¿no es cierto? — le murmuré, ella tragó saliva— Bueno, eso tiene solución si los celos son tu problema.

En realidad, este acto no iba precisamente con el único propósito de ayudar a Bella, podría decirse que era un bien mutuo. A ella le quitaba a Black por un buen rato de la cabeza y yo… yo tendría una parte de ella que desde hace tiempo necesitaba. Una que a la larga no me sería suficiente…… Intenté recordar en modo descardado y teatral en el que Black había besado a Ness.

Los plagié a la perfección….

Esto iba a costarme caro en un futuro; pero ¿Y a mí que me impoirtaba de todas formas?... ¨Pocas cosas me importan verdaderamente en el mundo, sólo intento disfrutar una de ellas.

* * *

**SIIIII…. ¡Soy yo!; He vuelto XDDD**

**Bueno; después de una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga espera, al fín me a regresado la inspiración y sí; para quienes lo preguntan, de hoy en adelante me pondré al corriente :D Osea que "Chico Mermelada" sigue a flote ;)**

**Ah, por cierto: para quienes les interese…. He realizado un pequeño Trailer de este ficc que he colgado en youtube. El lynk lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil donde pongo todo lo relacionado con esta historia.**

**Felíz año nuevo y nos seguimos leyendo!**


End file.
